


Let Me Be There When You Save Yourself

by angry_angel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha! Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Mpreg, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_angel/pseuds/angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is an Omega, but has always concealed himself a beta and with the hard life he's had heats never seem to come. When a certain son of Jupiter is able to make him comfortable enough to bring on his first heat in the middle of Camp-Halfblood, how will his life change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be There When You Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just want to make a few things clear before you go into this story. One, this isn't your average omegaverse fic, this the result of a 3am discussion with my friend(who is also a biology major) on what the ideal biological omegaverse would be lik. So let me explain to you the basis:  
> \--Alphas are the same as in any A/B/O dynamics fic you read, except girl Alphas have dicks now too (not the weird ones that somehow emerge from their vagina). Girl Alphas are pretty much flat chested, but with a more slender form than male Alphas. Dresscode for Alphas is basically what it is for guys in our society  
> \--The Betas are just how you expect.  
> \--Omega guys have vaginas and have somewhat of boobege. Omegas (guys included) are expected to dress like the females in our society. Guy Omegas just have a slightly stockier build.  
> Two, the gods can be anything they want, because they're gods (though most tend to be Alphas). Three, I'm aware of some of the plot holes this outline for Omegaverse makes, but I like to think it makes just a smidge more sense than the usual.  
> Now enjoy!

Omegas didn’t make up the majority of the population. In fact they only made up around 26% of the worlds population as of recent years- with Alphas making up 38% and Betas making up the rest. 

It’s exceedingly uncommon to run into an omega demigod. Actually omega demigods are quite rare, most demigods tend to be betas or occasionally alphas. It all has to do with the demigods being able to defend themselves against monsters and the harsher circumstances they are dealt with in life, which would be substantially harder as an omega especially if you had to go though a heat 2 to 5 times a year.

But every now and then an omega demigod pops up, usually a child of some minor god, Aphrodite, or sometimes Hermes. It’s a rare occurrence for there to be omega children of Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, or any of the more aggressive/powerful gods. A child of the big three being omega, well that’s pretty much unheard of. Only two known omega demigods, both children of Poseidon, have ever existed to the god’s knowledge. Well, there have technically been three as of 1924.

…

From the minute Maria di Angelo discovered her son was an omega, only seconds after she gave birth to him, she hid it from the world. 

Coming from an influential Italian family, she was able to bribe the nurses to write that he was a beta on his birth certificate. Days later upon seeing her lover the god of the dead himself, she lied through her teeth and told him his son was a beta just like his sister. After that she was careful to make sure that Hades and no one else other than herself and her daughter knew.

Now, because of this one might jump to conclusions and think that Maria di Angelo was ashamed that her son was an omega, but that wasn’t it at all. 

In fact, when she was expecting her eldest child, she told Hades that she hoped the baby was an omega but was then informed of the rarity of that happening. Not content with abandoning the topic she pursued it further, until hades told her all about why it didn’t happen and the stories of his brother’s omega children. So she did it to protect her son not only from the pressures of growing up an omega but also the unwanted attention he would get if the gods knew. 

While resting in the hospital bed that night she explained to her sleeping newborn her reasoning, telling him that she wasn’t ashamed and loved him all the same. Once he was resting serenely in the cot beside her bed she named him; Nicoló, an Italian name meaning ‘victory of the people, after the Greek goddess Nike so that he might be victorious in whatever he does.

So Nicoló di Angelo, Nico for short, grew up like any average beta. His sister and mother always hovering, making sure nothing gave away his true gender.

…

Unintentionally, the actions of his sister and mother made Nico feel self-conscious about himself, so much so that even after he was bathed in Lethe he decided to continue on pretending to be a beta. Unfortunately for him, his sister Bianca did not remember that her brother was actually an omega only that it was her job to look after him and she hated it.

So when the opportunity presented itself she went off to join the hunters of Artemis, a group of only girl betas and omegas, thinking her brother was unable to do so. At that moment Nico contemplated outing his true self so that he could follow his sister, but decided against it because of three factors. 

One, there was this little nagging voice in the back of his head telling him not to. Two, being a demigod at camp half-blood sounded so much more fun. And three, he was 100% sure that Percy Jackson was the Alpha for him. Which is why he had no problem trusting Percy that he would keep his promise, by keeping his sister safe.  
In the time between Percy’s departure and his arrival back to camp, Nico learned a couple things about what it would be like being an omega at camp. Like there were no Omega bathrooms. There were Alpha bathrooms and Beta bathrooms, but no Omega bathrooms. When he asked about it to Connor and Travis Stoll, both betas, they told him it wasn’t needed since currently there was a total of 6 Omegas at camp half-blood. All of which were allowed to use the bathroom in the big house. He also discovered that the Omegas at camp, even though that they had same classes and activities as everyone else, were treated differently. During sparing matches you could tell that the Betas or Alphas were going easy on them, if they decided to spar with them at all. 

After Percy confirmed his dreams and visions about his sister’s death, Nico vanished into the shadows for the very first time. Later, it was all a cycle for Nico of two bad things and one good. For example: his sister’s death, hunting down Percy Jackson, then finding his sister’s ghost; his sister wanting him to move on, being rejected by Percy, then getting to meet his father… Nico’s life continued on like this until the end of the war with Gaea where instead of two bad things it was three.

… 

The war ended and Gaea was asleep once again, Nico knew what came next, he was expecting it. Nico tried to keep to his word and leave for good, only for Jason (Alpha), Reyna(Alpha), and Hazel(Beta) to come track him down and ask him to come back. Nico likes to think that’s just him being a nice person nothing to do with the biological element of Omegas liked to please people, especially Alphas. 

The only problem was switching between camps. In the beginning, Nico had told everyone that he would only be spending time at Camp Jupiter and New Rome, but Octavian would not fucking leave him alone. 

It all started a month after he settled in, Reyna and him had got really close during the war. Not in the way that the media and Aphrodite thinks between Alphas and Omegas. Though she definitely had her appeal: strong, confident, and in charge. Plus, Reyna was only interested in other Alphas and Nico thought of her more like another sister. 

Octavian was always trying to think of ways to usurp Reyna and her bring Nico to camp Jupiter gave him the means to do so in his mind. Octavian knew that even though people where uncomfortable with the son of Hades they didn’t see that as enough reason to get rid of Reyna, but her having an outburst might.

So he toyed with the daughter of Bellona, making petty threats and grating on her nerves until she snapped.

Just as Reyna was about to pounce on him, Nico stepped in front of her and did something he wasn’t proud of, he bared his throat.

Now this wasn’t uncommon for betas to do either if they were getting into a fight with an out of control Alpha, but even then it takes a while to register.

For Nico it was almost instantaneous, Renya stopped and everything calmed from there. 

Now Octavian was a lot of things but he wasn’t stupid. He started putting things together and Nico could see the gears in his head working, so he left back to his father in the underworld.

Only to be dragged back up by Jason Grace, who went down to the underworld and literally asked the god of the dead “Is Nico home?” (No shit, his words exactly). 

…

Now here Nico was two weeks later, sitting beside the son of Jupiter as he smiled and hummed in tune with the campfire songs. 

These past two weeks had been exhausting; actually Nico had been exhausted even before that. After he arrived at camp Jupiter, it was like even his bones were tired from just existing, his head felt so heavy he really couldn’t help it when he fell asleep on Jason’s shoulder.

…

When he woke up he was in his bed in his cabin and the exhaustion was gone.   
There were no nightmares of Tartaus or getting up in the middle of the night, he could even remember going to bed. 

…

“There you are! I was beginning to worry you had slipped into some sort of a coma, I even had to carry you to your cabin last night.” Jason says grabbing Nico’s hand and leading him into the food pavilion.

“Oh that was you, thanks.” Nico responds trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand.

Jason smiles, one of his big proud smiles that make Nico feel warm inside. Nico scowls at the feeling and yanks his hand out of Jason’s. Nico serves himself and offers a slice of bread to his father.

Breakfast is spent munching on food and wiping ants off his lap.

“I wish they just got rid of that stupid table rule. “,Nico muttered as he flicked another ant off his ankle.

A loud, booming laugh pops out of the son of Jupiter, making Nicos’ cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

To be honest, Jason also hated eating on the ground, but it was either this or he sat alone, and he liked being close to the son of Hades.

See ever since the end of the second war, Percy and Annabeth were inseparable, more than before. On multiple attempts they tried to sit at each other’s table, but that went against the rules. SO one day Percy got his dinner and sat on the ground in the corner of the food Pavilion, flagging over his girlfriend to sit next to him.  
“Technically I’m not breaking the rules anymore! Am I?”, he screamed at the sky.  
Annabeth hit him for that, but kissed him quickly after. After that pretty much everyone chose to sit with their friends instead of at their parent’s assigned table.

Jason holds back a laugh, so he doesn’t embarrass Nico again, as he watches the Italian steal a piece of toast from his plate.” Gods Nico, why didn’t you just take the entire loaf of bread? “

He scowled and went to put the piece of toast back on Jason’s plate. “No it’s fine. I’m glad you’re eating more. You look good. “, He spoke affectionately, stopping Nico’s hand.

Nico can’t help but preen at the compliment. Nico is about to comment but Piper and Leo entering the pavilion cut him off before he had the chance to say anything.

“Jason! You have to come see what I’ve done!”

“Leo, you got to calm down man you know I can’t understand you when you go into mad scientist mode. “

Leo scoffs “This is mechanics not science. Do you know nothing?”

“Leo! Show us what you’ve done.” Piper speaks up using some charm speak to draw Leo’s attention.

The three go off towards Leo’s bunker. Nico listens, as the sound of their laughter gets quieter until he can no longer hear it.

….

Capture the flag is in an hour and most campers are now heading off, but Nico is where he’s been for a majority of the day. In the bathroom splashing his face with cold water.

He’s hot and scratchy, and even though it’s mid August and Apollo shines his brightest this time of year no one else appears to be hot.

Everyone else is running around in the hot sun, meanwhile Nico feels like his clothes are going to burn right off his skin.

Gods, is this what Leo feels like!

Usually Nico has the opposite problem he’s always cold, wearing thick socks and his aviator jacket even in the summer.

Nico rests his head against the cool mirror, taking shallow breaths as he steadies himself against the sink.

A feeling of warmth spreads against the excruciating heat as he presses himself against the sink.

It’s a quick burst and he wants more, moving his hips away from the sink and then pressing them quickly back up against it. He does this a couple more times but it isn’t helping.

Nico goes on his tiptoes and grinds his hips against the sink until he’s panting and can feel how soaked his boxers are. His mouth hangs open and his eyes squeeze shut, as his whole body shudders.

He stands there gripping the sink, until he comes to terms with what just happened.  
He’s still panting and rubbing his legs together to get some friction. When he looks down at the crotch of his pants he can see a wet spot forming.

He looks up in the mirror and knows- he’s in heat.

…

Nico had become very cautious about when his heat would come when he was twelve, thirteen- but once his 15th birthday passed he thought it just wasn’t coming.

He remembered reading about the signs of it and remembering them now everything made so much sense. The exhaustion, hunger, and uneasiness that spiked recently weren’t due to moving from camp to camp.

He should have seen this coming. Hades, he once got nervous when he wanted to order an extra burger for himself from McDonalds!

He had plans and back up plans prepared for when this would happen. He was supposed to go to a clinic and hope that no monsters were around; he was willing to hide in some dark part of the underworld and wait it out.

Now as he tried to shadow travel away in the bathroom’s darkest corner, he only ended up banging his head against the wall.

…

He’s trapped. The shadows aren’t moving, because it’s too fucking hot.

In the back of his head he knows it’s because of his heat that he can’t shadow travel.

…

Fuck, fuck, fuck ,fuck…

Shit!

…

Nico knows that since he managed to rub one out on the bathroom sink and it’s still early in his heat, he has some time of slight clarity.

But time is running out and he can’t go anywhere.

Maybe if he could just get to his cabin; no one would come looking for him.

…

The heat outside in addition with the heat his body produced is dizzying.

He stumbles a bit on his own feet and looks around to see if anyone’s noticed him. No one is there. He’s all alone.

Everyone is playing capture the flag, which is good for him, maybe Tyche has blessed him this once.

…

Of course she hasn’t.

His vision is blurry and the heat is so strong that everything he hears sounds like it’s shouting into his ear.

He has a hard time registering that he’s stopped shuffling to his cabin and is now leaning on someone. Whoever it is, smells amazing and is most definitely an Alpha.  
“Well, look at this guys. The oh so terrifying son of Hades is nothing but an Omega whore. “

The voice is loud, and to Nico it sounds like he’s talking into a microphone and he’s standing right next to the speaker. He knows from the laughter that followed suit that it’s not just one but three Alphas.

“Should have known by the way he practically throws himself at Jackson and Grace. Is that what you wanted, huh? Looking for some Alphas to help you out?” A second voice says, not as gruff as the last one, more high-pitched and annoying.

“Oh you poor Omega, I don’t think they’re coming for you. “ The third sounds distinctly feminine. Her voice soft but there is no doubting that the power she holds, it’s like Nico can’t help but react to the shear Alphaness of it.

He shivers against the body of the first Alpha and whimpers as the third places her hand on his chin, stroking her thumb along his bottom lip.

“But I would hate to see you suffer through this all by yourself. “

“Maybe we could help him, three Alphas instead of two. “ It’s the second one again, but he’s hesitant like he’s afraid of how the female Alpha will react.

“Mmm… Is that what you want? What you need? “

“He definitely wants it. “, The big one says, squeezing Nico’s thigh making him squeak.

She growled and nearly tore his arm off with the hand that was once gently caressing Nico’s face.

“What the Hades, Nat!” He grunted and though there was definitely aggression in his tone, it wasn’t hard to tell he was trying not to make it sound as a challenge.

Nico can’t stop trembling, even after she repositions him so that his back is leaning against her front.

He so badly wants to do something, say something to stop it all. But the heat is making his knees weak and is throat tightens up every time he tries to talk.

The third Alpha draws her lips right over his neck and he bares it for her in response. Though she is careful not to touch the skin on his neck with her lips, he can feel the smirk that resides there.

He needs her to touch him, the heats blasting and he can’t take it.

“Shh, shh, shh… “

She wipes a tear from his cheek( and since when had he been crying) and continues to gently rake three of her finger down the side of his throat that he’s left open and vulnerable for her. Down his chest, choosing to just miss toughing his nipple, making him whine in frustration. Over each rib and uses her other hand to unbutton his shorts.

“You smell so good and make me feel so good. “

She presses her self against him and the feeling of her hard length pushing on his lower back almost distracts him from her hand going into his slick soaked boxers.

Nico wants to scream as she runs one finger along his sex, then withdrawing her hand completely.

Nico knows he’s crying now, but he can’t bring himself to care he needs it. The heat is too intense, he can’t take it anymore.

…

Jason sees red when he sees the group of Alphas with Nico, literally. 

He can’t remember much of what went on next, but when he finally catches up with himself there is a lot more people there.

Campers seem to be crowding around him and Chiron is there, talking to him.  
“Hand me him, Jason. “

He’s careful not to make eye contact holding out his hands for something.

On instinct, he holds Nico tighter and oh yeah he’s holding Nico bridal style.

Looking down at the younger demigod, watching as the son of Hades breathes shakily into his shirt, tugging and clutching as it with his hands, something in his chest tightens.

“Mr. Grace, it is crucial we get him what he needs. “

Jason is pretty sure he full out roars at that.

How dare Chiron insult him! Of course he can take care of his Omega. 

The omega in his arm whimpers as he abruptly turns his body away from Chiron,   
“Mine!”, Jason growled and just like that he’s back to seeing red.

…

The whole night consists of Chiron and various camp members prying Nico away from Jason.

Even with all of Piper’s charmspeak, Leo’s threats of fire, and everyone else’s attempt at throwing whatever they had at him (Drew even tried seducing him into putting Nico down, which was a complete waste of time).

It wasn’t until Percy strategically tackled him, with Annabeth’s advice, that he let go   
of Nico. Something about seeing the son of Poseidon got him extra riled up.

This was an Alpha that his Omega once had feelings for, maybe still did.  
The fight was quick, but for all it’s worth even Ares would be interested in how violent it got. The two Alphas brawling out throwing punches at each other, Percy’s somewhat controlled and Jason’s full of Adrenalin.

Eventually Jason was able to deliver a hit with enough force to knock Percy out cold and return to his Omega, who was now in some Beta’s arms.

Mr.D must have grown tired of the spectacle at this point because suddenly vines wrap themselves around Jason’s wrists and ankles, stopping him from going any further.

“That’s enough of that. Now Bill-“

“It’s Will.”

“Don’t care. Would you so kindly take Pico to a heat room before we have anymore Alpha outbursts or the kid starts masturbating in your arms. “

…

The next moment Jason is conscious and in control is when he wakes up early the next morning. His head is pounding and he tries to get up but can’t because he’s got restraints tying his arms and legs to the bed.

This is one of those times when Jason wishes somebody else shared this cabin with him.

He struggles against the restraints a few more times before giving up and just accepting his situation.

He stayed lying down because there really wasn’t anything else he could do. He tried hard to get rid of his headache and eventually fell back asleep.

…

When he wakes up again Jason can tell it’s later in the day.

The restraints are still there but thank the Gods that his headache is pretty much gone.

Now that he’s able to think more clearly, he tries to remember what exactly got him into this situation last night.

Parts of it are still a bit fuzzy, but he can remember Nico, three other Alphas, and he is pretty sure Chiron was there.

Just as he’s recalling more and more about the prior night, his stomach growling cuts off any further efforts on his part. He’s absolutely starving and it has to be past breakfast.

He waits, pretending not to hear his stomach growling, until a Beta, a daughter of Hermes he thinks, comes and unfastens the restraints.

She gives him one last shy look before scurrying out of his cabin like a bat out of Hell-erm Hades. Are there even any bats in the Underworld? He would have to ask Nico, but he couldn’t because…

His stomach’s growling once again cuts off his thought process.

…

There’s a wide variety of looks Jason gets as he heads over to the food pavilion.  
Some camper looked away and walked faster when they saw him; others stared at him like they couldn’t believe it; a couple campers even laughed and gave him thumbs up.

When he saw Annabeth she glared at him and if looks could kill he’d already be on his way to Hades by now.

“Hey, Grace!”, Percy shouted getting the attention of everyone around in his cheerful manner. “You heading over to the pavilion?”

Jason was glad to find some normality in his friend’s character but the feeling was cut short due to the huge bruise marking the son of Poseidon’s face. “What happened to your face?!”

Percy gave a small, confused frown at the question. “You don’t remember? No memories of punching the savior of Olympus out cold?”

Percy laughed at the look of shock that befell the other Alpha’s face. “What?”  
“Seriously! Nothing! “,Percy laughed even louder this time, earning some curious stares from other campers walking by.

Jason couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. “Not a lot, no. I remember leaving capture the flag to find Nico, because he hadn’t showed up and he was on my team. “ Jason mutters.

Percy gives him this look to go on. 

Jason huffs. “Then I saw him with these three- OH MY GODS! OH HADES! OH SHIT! I can’t believe I fucking- “ Jason’s eyes are wide, he couldn’t believe everything that happened yesterday. “I’m so sorry!”, he remarked motioning again towards the bruise on the son of Poseidon’s face.

“It’s fine. It’ll probably be gone in day or two. “, Percy laughs. “So, you remember now? “

Jason nods his head, eyes still wide with shock. “Yeah, I remember now.”

“Well… just in case you’re missing some parts, let summarize it all for you. “He smirked. “I wasn’t there for the first part, but I heard it was gruesome, you tore three Alphas to shreds. One of them is even in the infirmary, some guy named Sean a son of Eris someone told me earlier. “

“But these guys totally deserved it, they were be total sleezeball Alphas from what I heard.”, Percy added quickly in response to the look of horror on the roman’s face. “Plus, that’s not even the best part. So when I come in your already holding Nico, walking toward your cabin. Which by the way I think I would have killed you if you had gotten that far with Nico AND then Nico would have raised you back from the dead and killed you himself. “

“Now Chiron tries to talk to you because we were all under the impression that you were a cool level headed Alpha. But no you totally resembled some Alpha from some type of chick flick. “

Jason groaned, “I know! I remember it all now!”

“Seriously you were all like ‘Grrr Omega Mine! Mine! Grr! ‘” , Percy mocked using his best caveman impression.

“Ugh, I know! “, Jason exclaimed putting his hands over his head. “No, I don’t think you do. I mean we were all there-“

“Percy, for the love of gods STOP, please. I know! I get it I feel terrible! I’m not happy I caused a big scene last night! I feel bad that I gave you a black eye! I’m not all that sorry I put that kid in the infirmary! And I feel like shit for doing that to Nico!”, Jason snapped drawing the attention of several campers that were walking by.

It was silent other than the sound of gossiping demigods.

“Lets go get something to eat. You must be starving. “

As if to answer for him, Jason’s stomach growled.

“Sounds like you last night. “, Percy jokes and this time Jason laughs a little.

…

Jason has just finished eating when he sees two familiar figures enter the food pavilion and sit in the empty seats in front of him.

Leo seems angry, a little disappointed, but he’s not really the one Jason was paying attention to at the moment.

Piper looks deep in thought, even as she stares at him right now. She looks hurt and sad and Jason doesn’t know what to say to make her feel better. If he is being honest with himself, he hadn’t really thought much about her until now and that makes him feel even worse. He had been so busy worrying over Nico and other stuff that she never even popped up in his head. Shouldn’t she be the first person he thinks of, especially in a situation such as this?

“Are we just going to stare at each other all day long! Have you got nothing to say? To me? To Piper? Your girlfriend if you recall. I’m mean it sure as Hades must suck to see your boyfriend gallivanting around with an Omega in heat going ‘mine!’ every chance he get. And how do you think I feel, hmm? I had to stand there and threaten to burn one of my best friends, just to have him practically bite my head off! Your lucky we’re friends or I would have-“

“Leo. “, Piper interjected calmly, not even making use of her charm speak this time. “Would you mind leaving me and Jason alone for a little while?”

Leo gets up and leaves, grumbling something about fire and knot-headed Alphas. 

They stay silent; neither of them says anything for a short while. The silence is thick and Jason feels like he’s about to choke on it. Meanwhile, Piper looks like she is holding back tears.

“I’m not so sure if we are going to work out anymore, Jason.”, she spoke with a straight forward, emotionless tone of voice. Her hands folded in front of her, pleading to him to say something in response.

It took him longer than was expected, probably because he was more upset over the fact that he wasn’t all that upset over the fact she was breaking up with him.

“Is this about what happened… last night? “ , Jason asked dumbly.

“It is. “, she replied pointedly as if it pained her to answer the stupid question.

“I don’t- You shouldn’t—Listen…”, Jason had no idea where he was going with this but he had to move fast because the longer he lingered the more it looked like tears would come.

“I’m listening. “, Piper stated calmly.

Jason isn’t proud of what came out of his mouth next. “You know how when we learning about Omega heats and it said Omegas in heat give off a strong pheromone to attract Alphas. Well, I think it was kind of like that. I just couldn’t control myself.”

Piper looked even more hurt and a little offended by what he said. Yes, it was true that during their heats Omegas gave off a scent meant to attract Alphas, but it wasn’t as strong as some liked to believe. It was really nice to smell, but not enough to make you lose it like Jason did. Unless, you were someone that considered themselves the Alpha to said Omega in heat, that had a little more pulling affect on the Alpha.

Jason felt slimy for saying this. That’s basically the same excuse that Alpha rapists use when asked to explain why they did it.

“I’m sorry. “,he amended quickly.

Piper choked outa sob. “I really do think that this is for the best. “

“We’re still friends, right? “, Jason asks, knowing that she is right.

Things were good after the war. But even after Jason chose Piper over Reyna, he still found himself unable to commit fully to her. She saw it to every time they did something as a couple, everything about him looked so fake; from the way he smiled to the way he held her hand. “Ya, we’re still friends. “

As Jason watched his now ex-girlfriend leave, he couldn’t but to be relieved in how much lighter he felt. Yes, he felt dreadful about how torn up and sad Piper was about all of this, but the thought of dragging out the relationship any longer didn’t sit right with him.

…

Piper let a few more tears fall down her face before she got to her cabin, trying to ignore the stares her fellow campers gave her on the way over.

She knew the minute she saw Jason with Nico in his arms yesterday that they no longer stood a chance.

Honestly she could sense her and Jason’s relationships’ end months before that. As a daughter of Aphrodite is was her job to know when love was there; to believe in that love and its ability to flourish. But that meant it was also expected of her to know when love was no longer there. She understood there was nothing left between her and Jason, so why di breaking up with him have to hurt so much?

…

 

Things weren’t exactly easy for Jason the next few days.

Leo had forgiven him but he still hadn’t been able to see much of the repair boy because eveytime he saw him Piper was there. Even though they had agreed to be friends, Jason couldn’t help but feel nervous every time he saw him.

So he resorted to hanging around Percy, which wasn’t bad at all, but he was always busy helping some other camper or swapping spit with Annabeth that the hero had little time to fit in for Jason. Other camper still held some trepidation when approaching the son of Jupiter, though it got better with each passing day.

Jason wondered as some guy from the Demeter cabin nervously approached him, if this was how Nico felt since this was how people usually interacted around him.

…

Nico wakes up and is three things; hungry, tired and sore.

He no longer feels that burning ache in the pit of his stomach, so he know that his heat has finally broke.

Nico wants to get up and ask for food or at least go the bathroom because he really has to take a piss, but his whole body aches at the thought of moving. Everything in him screams to let someone take care of him, but he knows that like always he’s the only one who can take care of himself.

So he makes an effort to lift himself into a sitting position on the bed. Groaning as he listens to his bones pop loudly.

The bathroom is only five steps away from the bed if he counts it, but those five steps feel like a mile to him. When he finally gets there he decides to avoid looking at himself in the mirror and go straight for the toilet. It only hurts a little bit when he manages to peel the pajama shorts they gave him off, drenched in a mixture of sweat, come, and slick making them stick to his skin.

Peeing, brushing his teeth, and getting in the shower all feel like mechanized motions to him.

It’s not until halfway into his shower that he finally feels clean enough to think again. He thinks about what happened the night his heat set in, but can’t really remember much. Which he guesses he should be grateful for, because what he does remember of that night isn’t pleasant.

He can recollect the memories of humping the sink in the bathrooms; the feeling of the three Alphas; and something else happened that he can’t quite recall involving a lot more people.

Much of his memories of heat are the same, only bits and pieces coming up here and there.

He remembers calling out for an Alpha, begging that they send someone in to knot him to help get rid of the heat, crying as he tried to find some release in the toys they gave him, and an occasional beta coming in to give him food and check up on him.  
The more the son of Hades recalled, the less he wanted to ever think about it.

The hot shower water eventually starts to prune his skin and he opts that he’s as clean as he’ll ever be.

Upon leaving the bathroom, he can tell someone had come in while he was showering. The bed is striped of the sheets that were probably in a similar state to his shorts now lying on the bathroom floor. On the end of the bare mattress are some clothes that if the overabundance is anything to tell by, were selected with him in mind. Next to the bed is a tray holding all kinds of stuff to eat; fruits, vegetables, two sandwiches, a couple rolls, some pastries, a glass of milk, and a bottle of water.  
He quickly throws the clothes on, some dark, ripped jeans and a black, plain t-shirt that hugged his figure more than his usually t-shirt did. He figures that he should be grateful they didn’t pick an Omega dress for him to wear, because even if the whole world knew that he was an Omega he just wasn’t comfortable enough with himself.   
He ‘s relived that they decided to put out his ratty, black converse out instead of getting him new shoes and slips them on his feet.

Nico quickly makes his way over to the food, picks up a roll and moans as he stuffs a piece of it into his mouth. The demigod makes quick work of the rolls and everything else on the tray, only saving the pastries for last. He tears of flaky pieces and lets them sit in his mouth for a bit, savoring the buttery, sweet taste, before chewing and swallowing.

He can’t think of a time he ever at so much, but he also can’t think of a time that he felt hungrier.

Rolling his tongue across his lips a couple times, wiping at the pastry flakes and what ever else was on his mouth, he noticed a note under the tray.

Έλα έξω όταν είστε έτοιμοι.

 

Come out when you are ready. The thing is Nico is not ever sure he will be ready to face everyone. He doesn’t know how long it has been, but a couple days at least. 

Surely everyone at camp knew, which meant all of Olympus knew. Someone from Olympus, Hermes or maybe his stepmother, probably informed his father by now.  
Nico laughed and wondered how his father reacted to the news.

He hoped he had time to go to Camp Jupiter and tell Hazel in person, or at least IM her. He wanted her to hear it from him.

Reyna had mast likely heard, since she always made an effort to keep informed on the events at Camp Half-blood.

Octavian did too, so it was going to be Hades dealing with him the next time he visited the other camp or New Rome.

The demigod sat and pondered his options. He could always just shadow travel away, go to some cemetery or McDonalds since he was still kind of hungry. 

Nico took a deep breath, got up and headed for the door.

“I’m going to have to deal with them eventually. “, he mumbled to himself.

…

Nico was almost fooled into getting the impression that he got to leave the big house without talking to anyone, but the idea was quickly crushed when he opened the main door to see Chiron and Mr. D playing some card game on the porch.

“Ah Neco, it’s great to see you no longer humping everything in sight. Sit down. We need another player. “, Dionysus beamed, handing him a set of card.

Chiron and Nico both seem wary of this, but the centaur nods at him to do as the wine god instructs.

The god smiles as Nico sits and looks at his cards. “Okay this is a really old game, people have been playing it since the beginning of time so it should be an easy concept for you to grasp. “ Lord Dionysus looks around to see he has the attention of both players. “Your dealt a hand of cards in life and your pretty much stuck with it,. You can keep it a secret from other players, bluff until they believe you have something different, but no matter what you do you have that set of cards unless you get surgery to get rid of some cards or get a few new ones. “

Chiron and Mr.D both watch as Nico’s expression hardens, Chiron with pity and Mr.D with humor.

“Now lets say you have a very rare hand of cards, you should probably inform the other players, right? Because this deck of cards, requires a lot of care and planning. Then when other players find out, they become shocked or angry. “

Nico shifts in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the topic at hand, choosing instead to stare at his cards. “What if you believe that you are responsible enough to take care of your own cards? “

The god smiles at the fact he chooses to remain using the metaphor. “Well, clearly you weren’t otherwise I would think you had a more generic set of cards right now, kid. “

Nico repeatedly taps his foot on the wooden porch. “Do all the players know that I was bluffing? “he inquires around the lump in his throat.

“You were bleeding so bad that the whole world could see your cards… “

Nico’s face falls, his hands are shaking a bit. “…But it helps when the card master is rooting for you not to lose. “

Nico’s initial thought was that the card master alluded to Chiron, but the centaur pointed his direction back to Mr. D.

“He rallied all the campers together after things had cooled of and made everyone swear on the river of Styx that they wouldn’t utter a word of this to anyone outside of camp. “, Chiron stated, placing his cards on the table.

“It gives you some time to tell people in your own words, but don’t think you can procrastinate with this too much. It won’t be long until someone breaks his or her promise, Styx or not it always happens with a secret this big. “, he explained. “Now, go off to deal with the masses, you’ve become quite a celebrity. “

Nico is buzzing with happiness, giddy, drunk on good news. Before he can stop to think he gets up and hugs Mr.D and runs off.

“Oh and don’t forget you owe the wine dude a favor now. “, Dionysus shouts after him.

…

Nico is still running when Jason catches sight of him, Jason has use his power over the winds just to catch up to the speeding son of Hades.

“Hey! Where you going? Wait!”, the son of Jupiter yells after him.

Nico skids to halt and turns just in time, to have a flying Jason come barreling at him, sending them both to the floor.

“Hi. “, Jason says, using his arms to lift himself enough to glance at Nico’s face. “Hi. “, Nico replies, still smiling.

The roman is a bit dumbstruck by this and watches him a bit longer.

The older boy’s unrelenting gaze slowly reminds him that he’s smiling and he quickly replaces the smile with a neutral expression.

“Would you mind getting off of me. “, Nico grunts, struggling.

“Yeah, definitely. “, Jason mutters wiping the dirt off himself as he gets up, offering a hand to the younger demigod.

Nico shrugs it away as he pushes against the ground to lift himself up.   
There is a long drawn out pause, but definitely not as awkward as the one Jason experienced with Piper days ago.

“So your not really a Beta, are you? “ Jason asks and Nico looks like this is the worst, stupidest question he has ever heard.

“No, I am not a Beta.”, he acknowledges the question but his tone is filled with malice. His reply is followed by another long pause in conversation. Nico knows that this is probably what anyone is going to want to talk about, but it’s his least favorite topic of conversation at the moment. Still, he figures that he was a bit too harsh on the roman for just, inquiring.

“Sorry, we can talk about it if you want… “, he mutters quietly.

Sensing his unease, Jason shrugs his shoulders. “You want to go rock climbing? “

Nico, happy to momentarily forget his troubles, smiles as they make their way over to the rock-climbing wall.

…

Eventually the angry and confused stares of all the campers get to them, but at least they got at least two hours worth of fun physical activity.

Nico was not one of those kids to like running around a lot, one could easily attribute this to the fact that he was an Omega. He would much rather read a book or summon the dead, but after spending nearly a week locked up he’s happy to stretch his muscles. 

Jason had fun too, racing the son of Hades until both resorted to cheating by using their powers to get to the top of the wall first. 

…

Nico almost completely forgot about all of his problems, Jason helped him forget. Even if it was just a second, it helped. For just a short while he wasn’t grieving Bianca, worrying about Hazel, fretting that something would give him away, or monsters attacking.

…

“Hey you two! Your looking awfully close.”, Percy chimed sitting on the ground across from the two. “Did Jason bark at everyone that looked at you the wrong way, Nico? “, he joked.

Jason went rigid at the comment and the confused peer Nico gives him. Did Nico not know? Jason had assumed that the son of Hades just hadn’t wanted to bring it up.

“What is he talking about? “, Nico asks directing the question towards him.

His mouth dried up, what was he supposed to tell him? How would he handle it? After getting this close to him, the last he wanted was for Nico to him away.

“You don’t remember either!”, the hero of Olympus exclaimed, with shocked glances between the both of them. 

“I assume I just went into heat, some Alphas tried to take advantage of that, then someone caught them and took me to the big house. “, Nico gulped.

“Ya, Jason was the first to do something. He caught them and beat the shit out of each one of them…” Percy went on to tell the rest of the story, caveman impression of Jason and all. By the end of it they have all finished eating and Nico is shifting awkwardly, refusing to meet Jason’s concerned gaze. 

The rest of then night was pretty boring. When our silence became too much for his ADHD, Percy left to sit with Annabeth for the remainder of the night.

With several failed attempts of trying to think of something to say, Jason finally decided to just let Nico sleep on this new knowledge for the night and left to his cabin.

Jason was offered to watch a movie in the Hermes cabin by Leo, but decided to go to bed early.

Thinking that he must still be upset over Piper, the son of Hephaestus let it be.

…

Jason couldn’t sleep that night. He was too afraid that he would get up and the son of Hades would have run away.

And when he woke up the next morning his predictions came true.

Nico had left camp.

…

Hazel wasn’t creeped out by her brothers’ tendency to pop out from the shadow like most. Frank, however still jumped every time he seemingly came out of nowhere.

“Can you IM us before you do that? “, Frank begged.

Hazel and Nico only snickered. Nico gave her the usual kiss on the forehead greeting she was used to, followed by an unexpected hug.

Hazel squeezed back and made no movement to end the hug, knowing one flinch could send Nico off.

Eventually Nico pulls away and glances at Frank. “Frank, I think you should do thing Reyna wanted you to do. “, Hazel says never looking away from Nico’s face.

“What did she- oh yeah, that? I better get on that. “, He says walking away from the siblings for the door.

Hazel knows her brother well enough to know that watching him try and say something heartfelt was sometime like watching water boil; it took longer if you watch it. So she makes a point to look like she’s not waiting for whatever he has to tell her. Making diamonds appear from the palm of hand, cleaning up the nonexistent mess in their temple, fiddling with pillows on the couch.

“I need to tell you something that I should have trusted you with a long time ago. “, he sobbed, waking Hazel from her daydream back into reality.

He sits on the other side of the couch farthest from his sister, only for her to scoot next to him and holds his hand. “You know you can tell me anything. You’re my brother; I’ll love you no matter what. “, She states, Golden eyes pleading to almost-black ones.

“I’m not actually a Beta. “, He chokes out, tears streaming from his eyes.  
It take Hazel a bit to comprehend what he means and then she gets it. What she doesn’t understand is why he’s crying, but of course he would never say that too him

“It’s okay that you’re an Omega, Nico. “

He groans and turns his head, like it physically pains him to hear the word Omega.

“Nico, I won’t make you tell me why your so upset, but just know whatever it is; it doesn’t affect the way I see you. “, Hazel insists, lowering her head to see the side of his face. “You’re still and always will be my brave, amazing, powerful, and caring brother. I don’t care what they say about Omegas now a day or what they said back then, you’re the same person… and you’ll always be my hero. “

Nico turns his head back to facing her; angry red tear tracks streak his pale cheeks.  
Both sibling go in for a hug, it’s shorter than the initial one and followed by snuffles and tissues.

“Why did you automatically assume I was an Omega? “ Nico asks and the edges of Hazel’s lips turn up into a smile. “What, I never said I wasn’t an Alpha. “, Nico states and she can tell by his voice that he’s trying to lighten the mood. She laughs and after a look of mock hurt Nico laughs too. 

…

Reyna waited in her room for the son of Hades to visit her.

She knew that he was here because Frank had told her minutes after being kicked out by his girlfriend.

Frank didn’t usually snitch things like this to his Reyna, but this time was different. A few days ago Octavian’s little spies, whoever they were, informed him of a few recent dramatic events that happened at the Greek camp involving her best friend.

When Reyna heard she called over Frank to protect Hazel from this news, knowing Nico wouldn’t want his sister to hear it from anyone else.

…

Nico made sure to tell Hazel everything that happened at Camp in the past weekend; not leaving out the details of the three Alphas or Jason.

Nico was worn-out; not only from crying, but time was 3 hours behind in California. While it was only 9p.m. here it was midnight back at camp half-blood.

Jason was probably sound asleep at the moment- no. This was no time for him to be thinking about Jason.

Hazel had seen how tired he was and tried to get him to go to bed, but he told her he had to tell Reyna even though she probably already knew. Hazel assured him that no one at Camp Jupiter had heard to her knowledge, but if anybody was going to know anything it was Reyna.

Hazel only laughed and agreed.

…

Reyna’s room was decorated with sophisticated shades of purple, navy and hints of gold. She stood over desk, looking over more plans for new Rome.  
“The city is already perfect. “, He remarks fondly, looking over her shoulder at the blueprints.

“Mmmm… the city won’t ever be done. Constant development and progress is necessary in order to achieve perfection. “, She states, not looking up from the papers. “ I’m pretty confident stopping expansion was what cause Rome to fall the first time. “

“Okay, but can’t you spend some time to listen to your favorite Graecus. “

She looks up and sits on the corner of her desk, not currently covered in papers, crosses her arms, and tilts her head as if to say ‘I’m listening’. 

Nico takes a deep breath and tries to remain calm as he speaks to his friend. “ As you probably already know, some shit hit the fan for me back at Camp Half-blood. I want you to know what happened, so I guess I’ll start from last Thursday when- “

“No.”, she cuts him off.

“No? “, The graecus says, scrunching his features. “No, I want to know why? “, the praetor deadpans.

Nico scoffs and blushes. “It pretty much happens to everyone who’s like me. “

Reyna rolls her eyes and plays with her long black curls. “Not why you went into heat, dumbass. Why did you hide it from everyone? “, She inquires, no longer pretending that she isn’t interested. “You’ve hid a lot of things from people in that past and I respected it that because you’ve always had a good reason for doing so. So tell me why were you so afraid to tell me? Were you afraid of what I would think? “

Nico pondered her question. Yes, he was always afraid that admitting he was an Omega meant being treated differently, but not with Reyna. He knew the easy answer to this question was to tell her yes, but he could already see the hurt in her eyes. “No, I’ve always known you would be accepting. “

“Then what is it that made you not even want to tell your own sister? Why are you like this? Even look back a couple minutes ago, you can’t even say it? Have you never even told yourself you’re an Omega? “, Reyna ranted, frustrated at her friends misery.

“Of course I know what I am!”

Reyna lets out a sad laugh. “Then say it. I, Nico di Angelo, am an Omega.”, the roman Alpha commanded.

Nico purses his lips as if he’s about to do it, but screamed instead. Not crying, no he got all his tears out with Hazel. He screamed and the two plants that had once been decorating Reyna’s bedroom wilted.

“I can’t! I don’t know why, but I can’t. I’ve always been ashamed, all right! Ever since I can remember its been easier pretending. No one but me knew anyway! Bianca didn’t, not even my own father knows!”

Nothing Nico said was a lie, he truly didn’t know why he hated himself and that made it all the more sad.

Reyna’s heart twisted in her chest, she could feel her eyes burning.

“Okay, I believe you. “, And with that Reyna didn’t say anything else; she had no idea what she could say to help her friend.

That night Reyna and Nico slept in her bed, enjoying the comfort of each other’s presence.

…

Reyna and Hazel had convinced Nico to stay at Camp Jupiter for a couple days; to rest up and catch up with his sister and best friend.

Most of time he spent hanging around New Rome with Hazel or Reyna and when both were busy he played a couple games of Mythomagic with Frank (all of which he one.)

Following the fourth night spent at Camp Jupiter he announced to his sister at dinner that he had to leave because there was still one last person he had to talk to.

…

The next morning was filled with drawn out goodbyes and a stop at the bakery to pick out a certain son of Jupiter’s favorite brownies.

Letting himself cry in front of Hazel and let his rage out with Reyna had really helped clear his head. Nico still had no idea how to approach the fact that Jason went around guarding him like a rabid hellhound the first day of his heat, but he would at least try to clear things up

Surely he didn’t mean it in the way most Alphas do; he already had a girlfriend.  
Plus, clearing things up with Jason would help him feel better about himself. Or at least that’s what Reyna and Hazel told him over breakfast.

His next stop isn’t Camp half-blood, though.

No, it’s a creepy place he still likes to call home sometimes: the Underworld.

…

Ever since a little mishap he had when he was little, Nico’s known not to shadow travel directly in his father’s shadow, as not interfere when he was doing something important.

Now, he knows to shadow travel by the front gates or in his bedroom.  
As he walked to his father’s throne room, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“Father. “, he says, bowing his head.

“Nico, it’s been a while since you last visited. “, Hades spoke nonchalantly, but Nico knew this was because of the fact that nothing pissed off Persephone more than when they got along.

Yes, it was true that even though it was summertime the Spring goddess came to visit her husband in the Underworld from time to time.

“I have to tell you something that not even mamma- erm mother told you. “

“What could you possibly know about your mother, boy? “, Hades spoke, irritation clear in his tone. “I do not wish to talk about that-that- woman. Especially while we’re—“

“I’m a- an omega. “, Nico said the words out loud for the first time.

Ordinarily when Nico interrupts Persephone, he ends up as some sort of weed.   
Persephone looks like she’s frozen, but Nico doesn’t care what Persephone think. He’s completely focused on his father. Hades look’s stunned, but more than anything he looks confused. Like he’s trying his hardest to wrap his head around the entirety of what his son just told him. 

“You’re a beta. I was there after you were born; Maria let me hold you and told me you were a beta. “

“Well she must have lied to you. “, Nico reasoned. “She would have never lied! “ Hades yelled more to himself than either of them. “She wasn’t like the rest of them.“  
Nico honestly had no idea how to respond to that. His mother had lied and there was no doubting it, but something felt wrong about talking about his mother this way.  
“Leave Nico. “, Hades dismissed quietly.

“No, Father please. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but mom lied.” Nico pleaded to his father. “And what about you? Your mother died 71 years ago, I’m just finding about this today! “

“Father you have to understand. “, Nico begged. “Understand what exavtly? You lied to me!.. just like her.”, Hades said, whispering the last part.

No one made a sound; all that could be heard was the distant moans of the dearly departed from the outside. 

“I think you should go back to Camp. “, The death Lord instructed sternly, not letting anything crack his stoic expression. 

Nico knew not to argue with his father when he was like this. His footsteps are slow as he trudges for the door, letting the shadows wrap around him.

“And Nico… “, Hades says stopping him in his tracks. “You are no longer permitted to enter the Underworld. You may continue to raise the dead and shadow travel, as long as you don’t enter this realm. “

Nico doesn’t bother to turn around while he nods, commanding the shadows to quickly carry him away.

…

To say these past few days had been miserable, to say the least, for Jason Grace. First he had driven the son of Hades away from camp. Even after Percy and Annabeth had spent hours trying to convince him that it was normal for Nico to disappear from time to time, he still felt bad.

Eventually his sour mood drove them away and he was left with only Leo, which he didn’t mind because he loved hanging out with the son of Hephaestus.  
Leo hates to spend time with people who are depressing, it “brings him down” he told Jason and Piper once. Jason guesses this is why Leo never seemed to get along with Nico.

But Leo still hung out with Jason, no matter how depressing the son of Jupiter got, but this was because he figured Jason was upset for the same reason as Piper and when he discovered this had nothing to do with why Jason was troubled about, he was furious.

Piper wasn’t an option, especial because she knew why he was upset from the beginning and Jason didn’t want to hurt her anymore than he already had.  
Everyone else at Camp made a point to avoid him; either they were scared of him because of what happened with Nico two weeks ago or upset with him for breaking Piper McLean’s heart.

So Jason had gone to his cabin early that day, even if he was supposed to be playing capture the flag with everyone else. It didn’t matter nobody wanted him there anyway. 

He got ready for bed, shut off the lights, and just as he was about to close his eyes a noise came from the corner of his room.

The sun was only just setting and the light shining through the window illuminated a dark figure. “Nico? “, Jason said, getting up to turn on the lights.

“It’s kind of early to be sleeping, isn’t it? “ Jason heard Nico asked as he turned on the light. He was about to answer when he caught sight of the younger demigod’s appearance. 

It wasn’t as bad as when they rescued Nico from Tartarus, but he it still made the roman’s heart wrench; his face was flushed, he was trembling, and his eyes were wide and watery.

Jason wanted to scoop the boy up and hold him tight but he didn’t, afraid that he would scare him off again. Instead he just stood back and watched as Nico sniffled and wiped away the tears that were forming. Jason tried not to stare as Nico chewed on his lip. “I can go, if you’re tired. I didn’t mean- “

“No! “, Jason responded maybe a little too loud and quickly than was necessary, but Jason was lonely and didn’t like the thought of Nico being alone right now. “I wasn’t actually tired, just bored with nothing better to do. “, Jason added, hoping to convince the other boy that he really wanted him to stay without sounding so desperate.

“Okay. “ Nico whispered, moving to look out the window at the empty campgrounds. “Where is everybody? “, Nico asked turning towards him.

Jason sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Everyone went to play capture the flag.“

“Oh… you didn’t want to join them? “ Jason didn’t know how to answer that; he hated lying but he also didn’t want to talk to Nico about the last week.

“You would think they’d get over it by now. So what, you flipped out on some dickhead Alphas? It was just you – “

“That’s not it anymore. “The son of Jupiter interrupted. “I broke up with Piper. Well, actually she broke up with me, but I might as well have since it was my fault. “, He explained.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault. I’ll go talk to her, maybe she’ll understand. “, Nico stammered, walking over to the door.

“No, Nico it’s fine. “Jason rushed after the son of Hades, blocking the door. 

“No, it’s not all right. I shouldn’t have- “ 

“Shouldn’t have what? It wasn’t your fault! “, Jason shouted grabbing the younger boy’s shoulders.

“But maybe if I talk to her! “, He yelled back. 

“There’s nothing you can do! Piper broke up with me! And you know what I’m glad!“

Nico’s mouth hung open as he thought about what Jason just said. “I shouldn’t have come here. “, Nico muttered pulling himself away from the older boy. 

Jason’s temper flared at this comment.“Then why did you, Nico? No one forced you to come her this time! If you hate here so much then why did you come back?! “

“BECAUSE I HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO! “, Nico screamed back at him, ugly tears trickling down his face.

“What do you mean you have nowhere else to go? What happened at Camp Jupiter? “, Jason asked, confused as to what he meant.

“Nothing, everything was great at Camp Jupiter… Hazel, Reyna, and Frank were all so accepting. “, Nico stated, averting his eyes from the son of Jupiter’s piercing gaze. Jason was still confused, if everything was that great at Camp Jupiter why did he come back and what had his earlier comment meant.

Nico wiped under his eyes, just to have new tears wet his cheeks again. “I went to go see my Father. “ 

Oh, did Hades not approve of his son being an Omega. Before Jason could ponder this any longer Nico spoke again. “I’m not allowed back in the Underworld. “

“Oh, your still welcome here and at Camp Jupiter. “, Jason said, not understanding what the big deal was. From what he understood and the one time he went there, the Underworld was not a happy place. Plus, Nico said every time he went there he was nagged by Demeter, bossed around by Hades, or turned into some type of weed by Persephone; why did it matter if he couldn’t go back there anymore? Jason would have thought this was good mood.

As if reading Jason’s thought, Nico let out a frustrated huff, combing both hands through his hair. “You don’t get it, no one does! I was never trapped in the Underworld! It was my home! It may not be as amazing or beautiful as Olympus or Atlantis, but I was always welcome!”, Nico fumed. “My father isn’t winning any dad of the year awards, but he welcomed me when no one could be bothered to! And you know what Persephone can be cruel, but just as much can be said about everyone at these fucking camps! “

Jason stared and let Nico continue on ranting. “I’ve always been able to go back to the Underworld and he may not have showed it, but I knew he cared. Now where am I supposed to go when every one gets sick of me… I can’t go back on the streets again, Jason. I can’t do it again! I won’t!”, Nico trembled, shaking his head violently.

“Shh, shh… Nico, you won’t have too. I won’t let you. “, Jason consoled, pulling Nico into an embrace, not letting go even when Nico struggled or screamed or cried, waiting until the son of Hades had fallen asleep against his chest to loosen his grip.

…

Nico woke up with a sore, scratchy face from crying all night and is lying against something firm and warm. He snuggles closer to get more of the warmth, but quickly removes himself when he hears someone groan. That someone just so happens to be Jason Grace.

Jason looked groggy and half-asleep, he eyed Nico for a little while before reaching out a hand to touch him. He shivered as Jason ran his hand down Nico’s side. 

“You know I was never able to see how you were Zeus’s kid, but it shines through more and more everyday, “, Leo said from the doorway of the cabin.

The two seemed to awaken at this comment, scrambling away from each other. “No, no, don’t let me interrupt. Welcome back, Nico. “, he said closing the door behind him. 

“Leo, wait. “, Jason called after his friend, leaving Nico alone in Cabin 1.

…

“Leo! You’re overreacting! “, Jason shouted, hurrying to keep up with his best friend. Leo chose to ignore Jason and just walk faster.

“It wasn’t what ever you thought it was. “, he pleaded finally catching Leo’s attention.

“Really, cause it looked like you and Nico were all comfy and snuggled up. Glad you were able to move on from Piper, hope you have more luck this time. “

“Piper broke up with me! “

“But you were the one that broke her heart! “, Leo yelled, flames coming to life in the area around him. “Leo, I’m sorry, but I just don’t feel that way about Piper anymore. I hadn’t in a while… I don’t like the fact that I hurt Piper, but things weren’t working out. “, The roman explained, hoping Leo would understand.

The flames seemed to die down and eventually were put out completely. Leo looked broken, like he lost his cause, and that’s when Jason realized that it wasn’t about Piper or him- it was about Calypso. “You don’t have to give up on her just because me and Piper didn’t work out. I know you’ll find her. “

“Ya, I know. “, Leo whispered and with that the two were off.

…

Before both wars there was six omegas staying at camp half-blood: half of them died in the war against Kronos, two more came in the time between both wars, and one died in the war against Gaea. 

Thomas Martin, the eldest and a son of Hermes, fought in both wars, survived and is now in a happy relationship with some Alpha from the Apollo cabin. 

Camella Abbot , daughter of Hebe, ran away after her twin brother Cameron, also an omega, died on a quest a year ago.

Heather Patricks, a daughter of Harmonia, lived seemingly happily at camp for the last decade.

Both Thomas and Heather were stunningly beautiful in Nico’s opinion. Thomas with his sparking blue eyes and round face and Heather with her long silky strawberry blonde hair and creamy white skin. That’s why Nico felt inferior as he sat in the same room as them.

Chiron had called them in, told them to all go to the big house after lunch, and now here they were waiting for the centaur to arrive. 

The familiar sound of hooves on wood could be heard, notifying Chiron’s arrival even before he opened the door. Following behind him was a little girl who looked around six or seven with dark black hair, tannish skin, and pale green eyes that reminded Nico of mint. “As you all know, there aren’t many omegas here so we like for the few that are to be able to rely on each other. “, Chiron announced, looking around to see that he had all of our attention.

“You two both know Nico, already, I’m assuming? “, he asked the two older omegas. Both nodded, but Thomas looked like he wanted to strangle Nico where he sat. “Now we have another new addition to the group. This is Alena, she just came in last week and has been claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite. 

She shined a big smile at us all and wave.

After that nothing much happened – Thomas and Heather left with Alena in tow, leaving Nico abandoned for the third time that week.

…

The little Omegas only club Chiron set up wasn’t really working for him, he hadn’t seen them since that afternoon. Though he occasionally saw Alena peering through the corner at him.

Days went by without hearing from anyone but Jason or the occasional run in with Percy. He talked to his sister and Reyna at night, so life wasn’t that bad. He tried not to think about his dad or the Underworld at all.

To keep himself busy he read, used the rock-climbing wall, and sparred with Jason. Everything was running along smoothly. Nico was currently twiddling with his sword, making it go in and out of the shadows, waiting for Jason to meet him at the arena.

“Hey, bitch! You looking for a nice Alpha to warm your bed at night? “, a loud, familiar voice said from the entrance of the arena.

Nico hadn’t really had that much of a problem with people like this yet, but he knew they were coming. “No, I’m here to spar. Care to join me? “ The son of Hades typically wasn’t this cocky, but he wanted to spread a message- that just because he was an omega didn’t make him any less dangerous. He wasn’t going to let people step over him anymore than they already did.

“Is that any way to speak to an Alpha, Omega? “, The Alpha said, spitting out the last part. Nico glared at the offender and took his sword out of the shadows once more. 

“Lets just spar. “, Nico gritted out getting into position across from the Alpha.

“Alright, just because I love to put bitches like you back in their place. “

Immediately Nico knew this would be an easy fight: his position was sloppy and his sides weren’t even guarded. Nico contemplated ending the fight quickly, but decided against it. A crowd was forming and Nico really wanted to get his message out.

The Alpha came charging at him, his frame and stature resembled the Minotaur. Nico was quick to avoid him; dodging attacks had become something he was quite good at. They repeated this again and again until the Alpha was getting tired from all his charging. “Are you scared little Omega? Don’t want to face an Alpha? “, he laughed.

If his voice wasn’t what gave him away, his laugh certainly did. Nico knew this Alpha, this was one of the Alphas that nearly raped him during his heat. Rage boiled and Nico screamed and pounced on the Alpha, brining them both to the ground. Nico forgot about his sword completely and threw punches until someone dragged him off; even then he kicked him until he couldn’t reach him anymore.

Nico looked up to see who was holding on to his arms and found Jason glaring at the Alpha he just faced. The Alpha lied on the floor of the arena bruised and beaten, blood even dribbled from his mouth as he spoke. “Get your Omega under control, Grace! “

Before Jason was able to respond, Nico was on the Alpha throwing whatever hits he could as Jason dragged him away.

“Calm down there, Neeks. “, Leo said from beside Jason. The older buy was still holding his arm as they walked. 

“Don’t call me that. “Nico muttered pulling his arm away from the son of Jupiter. “And I don’t need your help. I can take care of myself. “

“Take care of yourself? You nearly bashed his head into the ground! “, Jason said hysterically. 

“There doesn’t seem to be a problem when you do it. “, Nico hissed and walked away. 

Jason wanted to go after him, to say something to that, but what could he say to that? Beside him Leo put a hand on his shoulder and whistled. “Harsh, dude. But I can’t say he’s wrong. That was you a little over a month ago. “

“What do you mean? “

“You don’t recognize him? That was one of the douche Alphas you beat up before you went all crazy Alpha holding Nico. “, Leo answered looking worriedly at his friend.

“You mean that was one of them. “, Jason growled pointing to the arena. The roman began to walk back towards the arena before Leo jumped in front of him. “Woah there buddy. You don’t want to get in trouble again, do you? Plus, I think Nico got him pretty good. “

With a frustrated huff, Jason followed Leo to where ever the Latino wanted to go- which was currently anywhere away from the arena.

…

Nico sat on the edge of his friend’s conversation, listening to what they said between bites of food here and there. Everyone seemed to be smiling and laughing except Jason: he just stared pointedly at Nico.

“Looks like you’ve got a shadow, Nico. “Annabeth said pointing behind him. It wouldn’t be the first time an actual shadow had followed him, spirits that got out of the Underworld, but he had a feeling that wasn’t what she meant. Alena stood behind him and flashed a smile upon him noticing her. “HI, Alena. “

“Hello Nico. “, she beamed sitting herself next to him on the floor. Nico didn’t bother saying anything else, and everyone else in the group was too, but Alena’s smile never faltered. “I heard you kicked some Alpha’s ass, today. “

Leo chuckled and Nico scoffed. “I think it’s cool what you did and he deserved it being part of that group of Alphas that took advantage of you before your heat. “

Nico’s head shot up. “Where did you hear about that? “

Alena shrugged and played with a strand of her hair. “Around. My sisters mostly. “

No one else had anything else to say, waiting for what Nico would do.

Alena didn’t seem to have the patience tough and spoke up again. “Anyway, I just came by to say tell you that Thomas and Heather want to talk to you. “, she announced pointing to the pair sitting about twenty feet away.

The seven-year-old Omega stood up, wiping the dirt off her dress and held out her hand for the older Omega. Nico took her hand and followed her to the place where Heather and Thomas were eating their dinner happily. 

“Nico! Come here. Come sit between me and Alena. “, Heather said pulling the son of Hades arm until he was sitting.

Thomas eyed Heather before finally eating the fork of salad that he had been inspecting. “So we’ve decided to give you a chance, Nico. “

Nico was confused, but actually didn’t despise the idea of making friends with these people at them moment. “Why? “

“ Part of it was Alena’s insistence and the other was we heard about you beating the crap out of David and anyone who stands up to that kid is okay in my books. “, Thomas answered. 

“By David, you mean… “

“The Alpha you beat the crap out of. Yes, that’s the one and only. “, Heather finished for him.

The rest of dinner went along smoothly in Nico’s opinion: no one spent too much time interrigsting him and the questions they did ask were seemingly harmless. When dinner ended they even invited Nico to come to the camp fire with them.  
“Sorry losers, but as entertaining as you are I must go. “, Thomas announced after seeing his Alpha heading his way. 

Nico didn’t know his name, but he was certainly handsome and cared a lot for Thomas. The three Omegas watched as the couple held hands and walked to the other side of the campfire.

“You can go sit with your Alpha if you like. “, Heather commented. 

“I don’t have an Alpha, Heather and I don’t want one either. “, Nico replied, but couldn’t help but glance to where Jason was sitting.

“What do you mean you don’t have an Alpha? You have that hunk-a-chunk of man meat over there. “, Alena laughed motion to where Nico was currently looking. 

“We’re just friends. “

“Well fine, do you want to sit with your not-Alpha, sweetheart Jason Grace? “, Heather asked, smiling.

A part of Nico wanted to say yea and tell the Alpha demigod of the new friends he made and that he was sorry for pushing him away earlier, but he didn’t. Instead he chose to shake his head and sit between the two Omega girls for the remainder of the night.

…

“Would you just go over to him already! “, Annabeth demanded as she watched Jason fidget with his hands. For days Jason sat and watched Nico hang out with his new Omega friends. Percy felt bad and decided to let Jason tag along with him and Annabeth since he kid of reminded him of a sad puppy. But the daughter of Athena had grown tired of Jason’s attitude quickly. 

“No, Nico needs time to be alone with his new friends. I don’t want to ruin anything for him. “, Jason explained looking at where Nico was laughing along with the other Omegas. Hearing the son of Hades laugh and smile became a more common occurrence over the last week; which made Jason laugh and smile more. The only part that made him upset was that he wasn’t the one making Nico laugh and smile. 

“Then stop staring at him. “, Annabeth says.

The group of three stays silent as Jason works hard to look anywhere but at Nico. “What do you think they’re talking about?” , Jason asked.

“I don’t know, why don’t you go and ask them. “, The daughter of Athena gritted out, glaring daggers at the son of Jupiter.

…

The last few days had been pretty calming for Nico. He really felt like he could talk to these people. He did miss being around Jason and the others (mainly Jason), but he figured they were better off without him.

Nico wasn’t completely better yet. He was still upset about a lot of things: his father and himself mostly, but things were certainly looking up.

“Hey, your Alphas coming over here, look sharp. “, Heather said, jabbing him in the rib with her elbow.

“How many times do I have to tell you he’s not my Alpha. “ Nico whispered back, watching as Jason walked over.

“Hey, Nico- Alena- umm… “

“Heather and you are Jason, I’ve heard a lot about you; Nico talks about you all the time. “, Heather said.

“He does? “, Jason asked, looking towards the demigod in question.

“Oh definitely. “Heather giggled, before Nico could protest. Alena giggling along with her. “We were just about to go, it’s way past Alena’s bedtime. “, The female Omega said getting up from her seat and Alena gave a fake yawn to go along with her statement.

“Goodnight Nico, goodnight Jason. “, Alena sang, flashing one of her knowing smiles that reminded Jason way to much of lady Aphrodite herself.

Once the pair left, Jason took Heather’s seat beside Nico. “I haven’t seen you in a while. “, Jason muttered shyly.

“Ya I guess I’ve been busy with uh- you know. “

Jason nodded, not knowing what to say next. “But, I’ve missed you. “, Nico added.

Jason smiled at that and Nico couldn’t help but return the smile. “I’ve missed you too. “

The two talked about what they did without each other the past week. Jason talked about Leo’s new plan to find Calypso and how annoyed Annabeth is at him for third wheeling and of her and Percy’s dates. Nico talked about Thomas and his Alpha Liam, Heather’s weird jokes, and how adorably irritating Alena could be. They talked and talked until the day was over and Jason walked with Nico to his cabin.

“You didn’t have to walk with me, Cabin 1 was all the way back there. “, Nico said, a bit annoyed. “I know you can protect yourself, but I wanted to. “

Nico’s heart was doing backflips in his chest and he could feel his face heating up. “See you tomorrow, Grace. “, Nico said, closing his door

“Can’t wait. “Jason whispered to the shut door.

…

The next day Jason almost suffers a near panic attack in the morning. “Have you seen Nico anywhere? “

Heather looks up from her plate and gives Jason a confused look. “I thought he was with you. “

“No, I thought he was with you. “

“Relax, he’s probably just holed up in his cabin. “, Thomas reasons, snuggling closer into his Alpha’s arms, who has joined the group of Omegas this morning. 

“No, I already checked for him there. He’s not there. “

The group of Omegas exchanged worried looks at the information. After all it was a well-known fact that Nico had a tendency to disappear from time to time. Jason just prayed to the gods that he was past that.

“Look, I told you he was going to be freaking out. “, a recognizable voice exclaimed from the other side of the pavilion.

Reyna stood at the entrance with her hands on her hips and a smile plastered on her face. Hazel and Frank could be seen walking over to her and beside her was Nico di Angelo sending him worried glances.

Jason probably shouldn’t have but he scoops up the smaller boy into a hug in front of the whole camp. “I thought you left without saying goodbye. “

“Sorry. “, Nico apologizes, face red as he pulls away from the hug.  
Reyna has both eyebrows raised.

Hazel is smiling at the two of them and Frank doesn’t look like he cares if they hugged or not. Jason can appreciate Frank. 

Turns out Hazel had called Nico the other night and said that she wanted to see him again sometime. So the son of Hades didn’t think twice about shadow traveling over to Camp Jupiter to visit his sister.

Once Reyna found out, she somehow knew that Nico probably told no one back at Camp half-blood and that Jason was probably freaking out.

Thus, resulting in all three of the romans accompanying Nico for a daily visit of the rival camp. 

…

The day passed by quickly, everyone wanting to catch up on lost time. Hazel and Reyna got to meet Nico’s group of Omega friends; Percy got to go against various animal versions of Frank; Leo pestered all three Romans at various points of the day; and even Piper had spent some time talking with them.

Jason had been happy to see the three again, but could bother himself to separate from Nico’s side.

“I have to go Jason. They can’t walk back. “

“They could take some Pegasus and fly back. “, Jason points out. “True but shadow traveling is faster and Reyna says she has work to do. “

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you later tonight then. “

Nico ponders the idea before shaking his head. “I’m probably going to be exhausted from shadow traveling four people to Camp Jupiter. “

“Four? Are you counting yourself in that? “

“No, Piper asked me earlier today if she could go with them over to New Rome. “  
“Oh, when did this happen? “, Jason asked confused.

“I think it was when you were busy carrying Percy to the infirmary after he got trampled by elephant Frank. “, Nico explained.

Jason wondered if he was the reason for Piper wanting to leave. “I need to go ask her something real quick. “, he told Nico before running off.

…

“I’m not going because of you, Jason. “, Piper said packing more of her things into a duffle bag.

Jason had eventually found Piper in her cabin, packing for her trip.

“Okay, then why are you going? “

Piper paused and looked around the room for answers. “Okay it’s a little bit because of you, but I didn’t want you to feel grumpy about it. “

“How am I not supposed to feel guilty about driving you away from camp?!”

“You didn’t drive me away, Jason. I don’t regret breaking up with you; I just need some more distance for me to fully get over you. “, she clarified, trying to zipper the stuffed duffle bag.

“I suppose a whole country is enough room. “, Jason muttered bitterly.

Piper sighed and gave up on the zipper. “You know I don’t mean it like that. I still want us to be friends. Plus, Reyna said she could really need my help with plans for New Rome; she says I have vision. “

“She said that. “

“She really did. “

Jason looked at Piper for a long while, there wasn’t really anything he could say or do to stop her, especially with Reyna in her corner. “Do you need help with that zipper. “

“Ya, I do. “, Piper laughed, tossing Jason the partially closed duffle bag. 

…

After he finished helping Piper and said his goodbyes to everyone, Jason decided to go look for his best friend who he found in bunker 9. 

“You’re leaving too! “

The son of Hephaestus whistled as he tinkered with gears around bunker 9. “Yep, I’m finally going to restart my quest to find Calypso. Chiron gave me the a-ok to leave camp and my siblings said it was all right for me to take Festus. “

“Okay, I’ll go with you. “

“No you won’t “

“Why not? “, Jason asked taking the tools from Leo’s hands.

“Because you need to be here and organize whatever the hell you have going on with Nico. “, Leo said holding out his hand for the tools.

Jason wanted to protest, but Leo was right: even the thought of leaving Nico behind made his stomach twist. This was just something Leo had to do on his own he thought as he handed Leo back his tools.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but hopefully it won’t take you too long finally get together. I mean you guys have been circling each other for months now! I better get IMed when you two finally do get together and after you and Nico spend heat together. Wait- do I want to here about that? No, I don’t. Keep that information to – “

“Leo, I get it! “

“Well… good. I’m going to miss you bro. “, Leo said going in for a quick hug.

“I’m going to miss you, too. “ Jason said, hugging him back.

“Alright enough of this! Save it for Nico. “Leo joked, going back to playing with his tools while Jason watched.

…

The next afternoon Leo left to go and find Calypso.

A big group gathered to see him off: his siblings from bunker 9, Percy who told him to say hello to Calypso for him, and other campers who just wanted to wish him luck or see Festus. 

“Are you okay? “, Nico asked, startling him.

Everyone else had left back to their daily activities but Jason who was still looking into the sky where he last saw Leo.

“I guess. Or I mean- I don’t know. I’m just worried and—“

Jason stopped when Nico took his hand into his own. “You’re allowed to be upset about your best friend going away. “

Jason nodded, looking at where Nico was holding his hand. “Why didn’t you go with him? “, Nico asked facing the same direction as Jason was before Nico got there.

“I didn’t want to leave you. “

Jason continues watching their hands, waiting for the son of hades to pull away but he didn’t. Nico kept his hand wrapped around Jason’s, Just turning his head to look at their hands and back up at Jason’s face. 

“Thanks “ He said, giving a light squeeze around Jason’s hand.

Jason gave a content sigh and watched the sky tint orange as the sun set. 

“Jason. “, Nico said facing the older boy again.

“Yeah? “

“Do you like me?”

Jason gulped. “How do you mean? “ Jason blushed, who the hades said things like that, why couldn’t he just tell Nico he liked him. What was wrong with him?

“Forget it. “, Nico said but still didn’t pull his hand away.

“Hey Nico, I—“ Jason croaked. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt his palms becoming all sweaty. Or was that Nico? It was probably him who’s he kidding. Why couldn’t he just say it? His leapt again as he looked at Nico’s features: his expression patient but eager and his big brown eyes looking into Jason’s for an answer.

“I—“, Jason stuttered again, leaning closer to Nico.

Nico squeezed their hands once more, just as Jason closed the space between them. It was pretty much like the chaste kiss kindergarteners share, but it felt like the god’s finest nectar.

Jason pulled away only enough to glance at Nico’s face: his eyes closed and full lips slightly puckered, waiting for another kiss.

“I really really like you. “, Jason said, before going in for their second kiss.

…

The following morning there was a collective gasp when Jason and Nico entered the pavilion holding hands. No body talked, except for Percy who got up and cheered. 

“It took you guys long enough. “

“Your not really one to talk, Percy. Since it took you three years to ask me out. “, Annabeth said.

“Well, you know three is a lucky number, Wise Girl. Oh, and it took Jason around three months to ask Nico. “

Everyone seemed to get a kick out of that.  
…

Nico seemed to have a seemingly permanent good mood since then with Jason glued to his side. It had been a little over a month and a half and the new couple didn’t seem to leave each other alone for more than five minutes. It was the perfect honeymoon phase: with handholding, walks through camp, and even some making out when the mood called for it. 

Everything was perfect, was being the keyword.

Lady Persephone had arrived at camp that morning.

“What do you think she wants? “, Nico asked frantically.

“Maybe she just wants the camp to have more flowers. “, Jason tried to joke, but he could see his attempts at humor were doing nothing to soothe his Omega. They were taking one of their walks around camp when they heard the news of the spring goddess’ arrival. 

“She probably is coming over to turn me into a daffodil again. “

“I won’t let that happen. “, Jason said, lifting Nicos hand planting a kiss on the back of his palm. The son of Hades smiled and continued their walk.

“Nico! “, Persephone called out from in front of them. There was no avoiding her now; all they could do was watch as she walked over, leaving a trail of different springtime flower where she stepped.

Her long black hair was tied back into a ponytail with wisps of hair free shaping her face, she was wearing a knee length floral dress made up of spring time colors with a black background, and her nail were painted a lighter shade of red that Nico knew she only wore in the fall. 

No matter how much he hated the way Persephone treated him, he couldn’t deny she was anything but beautiful. However as put together as she looked on the outside, her eyes had that panicked, urgent look.

“Finally I’ve found you. “

“I’ve been here this whole time. “

“Okay then if you would leave us Mr. Grace, I have some important family matters to discuss with my stepson. “

Nico could have laughed at the way she phrased it. When she’s in a good mood, Persephone would love to talk and pretend as if they were the type of family you saw on TV. At times it even was, but the moment could easily be ruined. It was like one big bipolar family dynamic down in the Underworld.

Jason looked to Nico weather or not he wanted Jason to leave him alone with the goddess. 

“He’s not going anywhere. “, Nico stated, taking Jason’s hand in his own.

“How cute. I’m sure your father will love to hear that. “ 

“Well, I don’t care what he thinks. “

“You spend years putting him on a pedestal and all of a sudden you don’t care. I find that very hard to believe. “

“What do you want, Persephone? “, Nico snapped.

“I need you to come back to the Underworld. “, she muttered under her breath, concentrating on playing with the opal wedding ring on her finger.

Nico had once told Jason about the ring Hades gave Persephone: how it was meant to help her count her time in the Underworld and each month back with her mother. Hades had placed a series of 12 gems in front of her and let the goddess assign each gem a month, he them cast a spell on the wedding ring to change stones based on whatever month it was. That was how the trend of birthstones was created. The Opal stone meant that it was October.

“He’s not going. “, Jason said, gripping Nico’s hand tighter.

Persephone was a bit shocked at the response she got, she had been hoping that getting her stepson to return with her would have been easy. That he would have been abandoned in some corner of the camp, just waiting for his father’s word to come back.

“He wants me to come back? “

“It doesn’t matter Nico, you don’t have to listen to him anymore. “, Jason said, but Nico did nothing to indicate that he was listening.

“Not exactly…”

“Well then why are you asking me to come back. He banished me remember. “

“I know, but—“

“But what? You never liked when I stayed there before. “

“But I’ve never seem your father as happy as he was when you were there. Besides, over the years I’ve come to actually enjoying your company. “

Nico couldn’t believe his ears. Years spent down there with her yelling at him and making his life a living hell, now all of a sudden she likes him. 

“Yeah, well, maybe you should have told me that earlier.”

“But—“

“Goodbye, Persephone. “, Nico said as he shadow traveled back to his room at cabin 13.

Jason was a little stunned by the surprise trip into the shadows, but quickly shook it off. “Nico, are you okay? “

“I’m fine. “

“No your not. “

“Alright you want to know, but your not going to like it. For a split second I thought my father had forgiven me that I would be welcomed back. “

“And you want that? “

“Yes, I want that. “

“If she said Hades wanted you back there, you would just leave everything here in an instant. “

“No, not like that. I would-- “

“Would you even say goodbye or just leave and say your sorry when you came back gods knows when. “

“Stop. It wouldn’t happen like that. “

“No you know what, I know exactly what it would be like. “, Jason said before slamming the door shut behind him.

…

“I wouldn’t be too upset with him, Jason. I can see where he’s coming from. “, Annabeth said, typing away on her laptop.

“What, No, Annabeth. Nico can’t just leave anymore. He has Jason and made a life for himself here. “

“Thank you, Percy. “

“Don’t worry, I got your back Jace. “

“That’s not what I was saying “, The daughter of Athena said, rolling her eyes. “I said I could see why he would want to go back. “

“Well, I can’t. So explain it to me. “Jason pleaded.

Annabeth looked at him for a brief moment before sighing and shutting her laptop. “Jason, how many times have you seen Jupiter or Zeus? “

“Like once. “

“So you can be categorized with the demigods who have seen their godly parent once or twice if they’re lucky. I could be categorized as one who has seen they’re godly parent a decent number of times. Percy has probably one of the closest relationships with his father. Lord Poseidon visits, calls, and even sends gifts to him sometimes. “

Jason looks to Percy to see him nodding along with what Annabeth was saying.

“But their relationship tends to resemble more of one between two friends. Hades on the other hand, practically raised Nico for 5/6 years. “

“But Nico always complains about the way Hades treats him. “, Percy points out.

“Yes, but more in the way a mortal complains about their mom and dad. If you think about it, Nico sees more of Hades than some demigods’ see of their mortal parent. “

“Then why did Hades kick him out? “, Jason asked.

Both boys looked at Annabeth for an answer. “Oh I don’t know. The one that makes most sense is that he didn’t approve of the fact Nico was an Omega. “

“But Nico can’t help that. “

“I can’t think of anything else right now, Jason. Your just going to has to try and understand Nico’s point of view. “

…

When Nico was feeling upset he liked to sit behind the Artemis cabin. In the beginning it was because it reminded him of his sister and now it’s just because unless Artemis is visiting no one is there. 

“Hey. “, Alena said popping her head around the corner of the cabin.

“I’m not in the mood, Alena. And how do you always find me? “

Alena sat on the ground beside him and then flattened the creases on her dress with her hands. “Trouble in paradise? “, she queried, ignoring his previous question.

“Ya, does the Aphrodite cabin have nothing better to do? Don’t they have their own relationships? “

“I didn’t find out from my sisters. Your Alpha asked me if I had seen you anywhere. He’s looking for you. “

“Probably thinks I went running back to my father. “, Nico muttered.

“But I thought Hades kicked you out. “

Nico looked at her with a shocked expression but she merely just giggled and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. “I wish I had curly hair like you. “

Nico laughed as Alena tried to play with his curls.

“You’re a very pretty Omega Nico and very powerful. “

“For an Omega. “

“No not for an Omega, your one of the most powerful demigods. And there’s nothing weak about being an Omega. “, She grumbled combing her fingers through his hair.

“Sorry I didn’t mean it that way. “

It stayed quiet for a while with only the sounds of campers running around as Alena played with Nico’s hair.

“He loves you, you know that. “

“I know that, but I love him too. I wouldn’t just leave him like that. “

“Then tell him. “

“That I wouldn’t leave him? “

“No, that you love him and say that other part too. That’s good. “

“I will. “

“I’ll leave you to do it then. “, Alena dismissed, getting up. “Oh and Nico? “

“Yes Alena? “

“Your father loves you too, just give it time. “

Nico didn’t get to ask her anything though at the speed she left. Nico wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on his arm. He didn’t move from that position for a while, even when he felt someone sit next to him.

“Hey. “,Jason greeted.

“Did Alena tell you where I was? “

“No, I just saw her coming out from this cabin and figured you must be hiding back here. “

“I wasn’t hiding. “

“Okay. “

Jason looked to the son of Hades, facing the other way. “We need to talk, Nico. “  
Nico felt his heart twist painfully at the comment. “Yeah. “ He said still not looking toward him.

“I’m not going to pretend to understand why you would want to go back or that I’m not upset, but I need to know that you won’t leave. That I won’t wake up one day and be the last one to find out that you left. “

“I didn’t leave! “

“But promise me, no, swear on the river of Styx that that won’t happen! “  
Nico still hadn’t turned to face his Alpha, wiping his tears on his arm. “I don’t know if I can do that. “

“Okay then, Nico. I don’t think it’s going to work out between us. “, Jason said sternly, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

“No, Jason, please! “, Nico clutched onto the other boy’s arm, looking at him for the first time.

“No! Don’t do this to me. You know I can’t say no. But, I can’t do this Nico, if you’re going to leave. If you left, it would kill me. “

“Jason, please, I can’t promise you I won’t leave sometimes. You can’t save me from everything; I have to get through this myself. I have to be the one to save me this time! And until I do that, I can’t guarantee that I won’t leave or get upset: but I promise you that I’ll always come back to you. “

Somehow over the course of that Nico had crawled into Jason’s lap, one hand holding onto Jason’s shoulder and the other caressing the side of his face.

“I love you so much Jason Grace and it scares me more than any monster. “, Nico whispered before moving in for a kiss.

It wasn’t like any other kiss they shared before: it was passionate and desperate. Jason’s hands moved to the back of Nico’s head, not sure weather to pull him away for air or push him closer. 

Both breathed through their noses, trying to get enough air, but not separate the kiss. Nico ran his hand down from Jason’s shoulder down to his chest then down across his abs, and back up again to his chest.

“I will give you 5 seconds to end this. “, a small voice commanded, successfully ending the kiss.

Nico and Jason both looked to where the source of the voice came from. Standing only five feet away was Lady Artemis in little girl form with her brigade of hunters glaring at them from behind her.

“Lady Artemis! “ they both said in unison, scrambling off each other. Nico stood trying not to blush and Jason stood there trying not to draw attention to his erection. Hey, Artemis may have splashed a bucket of ice water on them, but little Jason was obviously not getting the memo.

Lady Artemis smirked and raised her eyebrows at Jason as the rest of the hunters caught on and started laughing at Jason’s embarrassment.

“Oh, gross, Jason. “, Thalia said, wanting to walk away but not leaving Artemis’s side.

“Perhaps you should return to your cabin for that. “, Artemis suggested, which was even more awkward since she still looked like a ten year old. 

Nico was the last to catch on to what everyone was laughing at, but his face quickly flashed from confusion to shock. And there was Jason’s cue to leave.

…

Jason Grace practically fell through the roof of his cabin and his boner still wouldn’t go away. Well, maybe falling through the roof would have gotten rid of it but instead he fell off the roof, onto the grass, and stumbled into his cabin.

He had no idea where to go from there. Jason knew enough to unzip his shorts and pull down his boxers but he was sort of lost after that: toughing it made it hurt due to the dry feel of his hand.

Jason blames what he does next on the fact that all the blood in head is currently heading toward his dick.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.", Jason says throwing the contents of a half empty water bottle and a couple drachmas from his nightstand after that.

“Show Lady Juno on Olympus. “ 

For a moment Jason isn’t sure he did it right (maybe it would have been better if he didn’t) but a screen pops up with the goddess of marriage sitting in a golden room with an pestered look on her face. 

As Jason’s guardian, Juno did not harbor her usual hostile feelings that she held for all her husband’s bastards. “What is it you need, Jason? “

“It’s uh- it’s nothing my lady. “

“Obviously not since you took time to call me when you haven’t even bother to pray to me in the last few months. Do not hang up on me or I swear I will turn you into a peacock. “

Jason didn’t know why he did this to himself; he must be some type of masochist. Hopefully Nico was into it. 

“Spit it out, boy! “, Juno said impatiently.

“I need your advice on how to get rid of a little problem. “

“What kind of problem? “

“An erection. “, Jason answered, attempting to retain his formal tone of voice. 

The roman goddess seamed to loose her composure for half a second before smirking. “You obviously didn’t take after your father if it is such a little problem. “

Jason felt like he was about to die of embarrassment. Did she seriously just make a dick joke about his dad?! 

“My, those Greeks truly did a number on you. Why don’t you have Nico help you with it? “

“How did- “

“All of Olympus knows of your relationship together. “ A sudden thought came to Juno and she smiled. “Tell me, have you ever thought of any of your other flings in such a manner? “

“No. “, Jason replied, wanting to hang up since Juno didn’t seem to be giving him any useful advice.

“Try lotion. “, she said, smiling before swiping the screen away.

Jason hadn’t looked at his dick since the IM message started and was relieved to see that his erection had actually gone down while talking to his step-mother (which would have been extremely weird and traumatizing if the opposite happened.) 

But Jason rubbed some lube on his hand anyway, a huge bottle just appeared on his nightstand. It wasn’t really necessary any more, but he was curious.

The roman took a deep breath at the cold feel of the lube on his dick.

He isn’t really getting aroused and is about to just give up when he suddenly remembers what Nico’s face looked like on the day his first heat started. He thinks about how Nico looked earlier today and how he wants him to look next time they’re together in private. 

Something just erupts in the roman right then: he knows just how to please himself and what he wants to do to make Nico feel good too.

It’s not long before he comes; one hand putting pressure on his knot as the other catches his jizz. 

…

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny. “, Nico protests.

Thomas and Heather can’t bring themselves to stop, though.

After the incident with Artemis Nico went as far away from the hunters as he possibly could. He then found Thomas and Heather sitting by the lake and told them what happened.

“I just can’t believe you guys haven’t done anything past kissing. “, Thomas said.

“Ya, What have you guys been doing together all this time? “, Heather asked, still laughing.

“Normal things like kissing, holding hands, going for walks—“

“Oh what are you guys still twelve. “ Thomas interrupts. “Where you and Jason even planning to spend your heat together? “

“I don’t know, maybe. I really hadn’t thought about it. “

“Well I would start seriously thinking about it, because your heat should be coming in around two weeks. “

“Look you can even tell by the extra cookie pouch your getting. “, Heather added, patting Nico’s stomach.

…

Nico knocks on the door to the Zeus cabin, not wanting to barge in and run the risk of seeing Jason naked just yet.

A few seconds’ later Jason opens the door, wearing a new pair of shorts and no shirt, his hair is all wet from the shower he was just taking.

“Hi. “

“Hi, come on in. “, Jason says making room for Nico to move past him. 

Nico does and is about to sit on the bed, before noticing the open bottle of lube on Jason’s nightstand and stays standing instead.

“Sorry. “, Jason apologized, closing the bottle and putting it in the drawer.

Nico nods his head and begins to pace around the room. He’s not set off by it, in fact he finds it kind of hot. “Do you want to spend my heat together? “

“Sure, I’d love that. Uh… We don’t have to do anything till then if you want. “

“No, I want to, I mean not right now- but I’d like to have sex with you; at least once before my heat because I want to remember it. “, Nico sputters nervously. “If you want to? “

“It’s alright with me, I’d love to have sex with you. Not that I’m in any rush, just I want it to happen eventually, but I’m not pressuring you. “

“Okay, then it’s settled we’ll have sex later. Do you want to go to dinner now? “

“Yes, please. “, Jason breathes out, taking Nico’s hand and walking them out of his cabin.

…

Dinner was alright with the exception of Thalia giving them glares from the Artemis table and a few cat calls when they entered.

Other than that it looked like they were able to move onto the campfire and walk back to their cabins no more embarrassing moments.

“Hey, wait, I have to tell you something. “, Jason called as Nico was about to finish walking to his cabin.

Nico turned around and nodded at Jason for him to go on. 

“I love you too. “

Nico gave him a confused look and immediately Jason began to explain. “Back before you kissed me behind cabin 9 you said ‘I love you’. Now this is me saying it back. “

The son of Hades smiled and stepped closer. “I love you. “

“I love you, too. “, Jason said before going in for a light kiss. Then another and another, each kiss lasting longer than the last.

“We should go inside. “, Nico says in between kisses. “I don’t think it would be safe for me to walk to my cabin with the harpies out. “

Jason smiles against Nico’s lips, pulling away just for a minute. “I thought you wanted to wait til later. “

“It’s later. “, Nico said, jumping up to wrap his legs around the son of Jupiter.

Jason smiles and tilts his head up to capture the other demigod’s lips once more as he carries him inside his cabin.

Nico leans forward into the kiss making Jason stumble backwards and fall on his bed. The bed creaks under the weight everytime Nico grinds his hips against Jason’s. Jason is busy trying to undress Nico, first tearing off his shirt and then undoing the button and zipper of the younger demigod’s jeans.

He’s about to ask Nico if he could get up for a second just so Jason can get rid of his jeans but he stops thinking when he looks at him. Nico’s mouth is hanging wide open, shirtless but Jason has still yet to have removed the binder Nico wears on his chest, he has both hands flat against Jason’s chest as he grinds down on the roman’s dick.

Jason’s hard and part of him wants nothing more than to just watch the son of Hades get off just grinding on his dick, but a bigger part of him wants more. So he Grabs Nico’s waist and observes the Omega whine and push down for the friction.

“Jason let go—it felt good. “

“I know—“, Jason says, flipping them over on the bed, pulling the sport’s bra up until it revealed Nico’s chest. “—but this will, too. “

Jason kisses above the strained black fabric then underneath, and finally plants a light kiss to the bud of his nipple.

Nico doesn’t really compare to Omega girls and even some beta girls, but he is a little larger than the average size for Omega boys: with puffy nipples that appear larger due to the boy’s small frame. 

Jason admires them for a second before pressing the pad of his tongue on Nico’s nipple and listening to the Omega’s sharp intake of breath. Nico is tugging at the hem of Jason’s shirt; to which Jason helps by pulling the shirt off for him. Nico’s hand quickly go for the button of Jason’s pants but Jason grabs his wrist and pulls them abouve the boy’s head. 

“Just let me take care of you for a while. “, Jason whispers, peppering kisses down his arm back to his chest. Nico breaths heavily, trying to stay still just like his Alpha asked of him.

Jason is done with the kisses and tugs off the Omega’s jeans. To Jason Nico looks like like a painting: his pale olive skin against the white sheets of his bed, eyes screwed shut, shaking as he tries to keep every muscle still. Jason listen’s to Nico’s breathing before removing his slick soaked underwear.

Nico gasps and holds his breath as he opens his eyes to watch Jason, who currently has his eyes glued on Nico’s crotch. Embarrassed he closed his legs together tighter, but Jason rest’s his hands on Nico’s knees and gently pulls his legs apart.

Jason ran a hand softly up Nico’s thigh until he reached his vagina.

Now using both hands he separated the folds and let his mouth hover over Nico’s sex before licking up to his clit. 

The pleasure Nico experienced at this eliminated all hesitation and embarrassment from being exposed. Letting himself moan and fist the sheets as Jason sucked on his clit. 

“Ah- ah… empty, Jason. “

Jason knew what he meant and experimentally thrust his index finger in then moving on to two fingers, making Nico gasp at the welcome intrusion. 

Jason continued sucking and licking, all the while making slow tentative thrust with his fingers: sometimes keeping the pace slow bending them, rubbing on the inner walls of his cunt and at other times thrusting at an unbearably quick speed. 

“Oh fuck, oh gods, ah--- “, Nico yelped as his body came with a shudder, holding Jason’s face closer to his pussy.

When Nico finally let go and Jason lifted his head from in between the Omega’s legs, the Alpha’s face was gleaming with slick. 

“Oh you think this is funny, huh? “, Jason says after Nico starts giggling.

“Come here and give me a kiss. “

“No way, that’s gross. “

“You can’t say it’s gross when it comes out of you. “, Jason says as he kisses the son of Hades. 

Nico groaned into the kiss, his sensitive body still high off his orgasm. He could still had the phantom feel of Jason’s fingers inside him. “Jace it’s too much. “

The Alpha sighed and lifted his body off of Nico. “Okay. Can I- umm… you know. “, he said motioning to the tent in his boxers.

“Yeah, go for it. “

“Do you want me to leave? I can do it in the bathroom. “

“No it’s fine. I kind want to watch. “, Nico admits blushing.

Jason nods and grabs the lube off his nightstand.

Nico watches intently as Jason pulls down his boxers: Jason’s pretty proportionate in size to the rest of his body and given that he’s over 6 feet tall and a wide build that’s pretty impressive. He’s already hard with the beginnings of a knot already visible.

Nico’s mouth waters and feels a surge of arousal as he thinks about what it would be like for Jason to be inside of him. He watches Jason begin to jerk himself off; starting slow and slowly getting quicker. 

“Can I help? “, nico asks stopping Jason in his tracks.

“Sure. “, Jason says pulling his hands back.

Nico just stares for a while; just biting his lip, thinking of how to start. “Here, go like this. “, Jason instructs, taking Nico’s hand to the base of his cock right above where his knot is forming and leading it back to right below the head, repeating this a couple times with him.

After Jason leaves him to do his own thing, Nico plays around with it: dragging his thumb over the head and playing with Jason’s balls.

Jason fucking whines when Nico pulls away. “I think I want to give you a blowjob? “  
And Jason sears he almost came in that moment. Nico takes Jason groan of pleasure and blissed out expression as a yes.

Nico licks his licks his lips and leans forward, setting one hand on Jason’s thigh to steady himself. He takes the head of Jason’s cock in his mouth and sucks, then wraps his other hand around the knot.

Jason holds on tight to the edge of his mattress, not wanting to choke Nico by grabbing onto his head.

The Omega bobs his head up and down, trying to take in as much as he can each time while applying pressure to the knot every time he went down. As Nico’s going down Jason’s hands spaz off the edge of the bed and move to keeping Nico’s head where it is. Nico freaks out at the feel of Jason coming in his mouth, the salty taste, and the fact that he had to breath through his nose.

Eventually Jason pulls him off, but he hasn’t stop coming yet so some splatters onto Nico’s face and hair.

Still coming, Jason watches as Nico winces after swallowing what was in his mouth (though Jason still finds it extremely hot).  
When Jason is finally done, Nico is already under the covers waiting for him. The Omega smiles when Jason looks at him.

“You were amazing. “, the Alpha states, planting a quick peck on Nico’s lips.

“Hmm, you weren’t so bad. “

“Wasn’t so- that’s not what you were saying earlier!”

“Alright you were pretty fantastic. “

“Really fantastic is more like it. “, Jason grumbles and Nico swears his face hurts from smiling so much.

“I love you Jason. “

“I love you too Nico. “

The two cuddle closer and not long after that fall asleep in each other’s arms.

…

By the time the pair wakes up the next morning breakfast has already started. Usually the son of Hades doesn’t mind missing out on a meal, but being as close to his heat as he is now he forces Jason out of bed to go to the pavilion with him.

They both wash quickly wash their faces, not wanting to show the whole camp whatever’s leftover from the night before, and put some clothes on: Nico doesn’t have any so he just puts on his skinny jeans from the day before and one of Jason’s t-shirts which is two sizes too big.

By the time they arrive most of the good food is gone and Nico honestly looks like he’s about to cry.

“Hey, Mason! Chino! We saved you two some food. “, Mr. D calls over to them from his table where currently himself is sitting.

Jason and Nico take a seat by the trays filled with food and try not to feel awkward as the rest of the campers stare at them.

By now, Nico is used to the looks and eats without paying much attention to it, but Jason is blushing and doesn’t even move. 

“I hope Jack, here pulled out before finishing last night. “, the wine god says, making a few people chuckle.

At this Nico finally joins his boyfriend in turning a bright shade of red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. “

“Oh come now, you two weren’t exactly quiet and you couldn’t even shower before coming here. Check your hair. “

Nico does and finds his front curls covered in something crusty and dry.  
“Point is, it better have all went on your hair because I don’t want any brats flying around and talking to the dead. “

“We never actually—did that. “, Jason says.

“Oh great! I really didn’t want to deal with all that and to make sure there will be no babies in the near future at my camp—please wait about 30 years til I’m done serving my time here or go to New Rome for all that --- mix these in your drink.   
Jason picks up the bag and looks at the mixture of dried leaves and other herbs ground up.

“Not you! The one with the uterus. “ , Mr. D says, pointing to Nico. 

“What is it? “, Nico asks opening the bag, taking a sniff.

“It’s one of the first birth controls Apollo ever made, even more effective than the one the mortals sell. It’s better when you mix it in something hot, like tea or coffee. “

The wine god waits for the omega to finish pouring the bag’s contents into a chalice filled with hot tea and continues. “At least twice a week you have to take this. Go to Chiron for anymore questions. “, Dionysus finishes, leaving the two to talk amongst themselves.

…

For the remainder of the week, every night, Jason and Nico stay the night together in either Cabin 1 or 13, but never actually get farther than they did that night.

At first it’s because Nico wants to wait for the second day of Apollo’s birth control leaves but after that Jason worries that the son of Hades may be waiting for him to make the first move.

“Where did you and Annabeth do it for the first time? “, Jason asked Percy as they were sparring.

“Asking awkward question is kind of a cheap way to win. “

“No I’m being serious. “

The son of Poseidon huffs, dodging one of Jason’s blows. “In the lake, but I don’t think that’s an option for you guys. “

“No it’s not. “

“Hey maybe you and Nico could do it in the air. “, Percy laughs.

“I don’t think Nico would be a fan of that idea. “

“Well, what would Nico want? “

“I don’t know. In his cabin, probably. “

“Okay, great now can we please get back to sparring! “

…

After Jason finishes sparring with Percy he goes to the Hades cabin and finds Nico sprawled across his bed, reading a book.

“Hey Jason, what have I told you about knocking? “

Jason’s mouth goes dry, he honestly has no idea what to say. He didn’t even know what he was planning on doing once he got here, but he knows Nico wasn’t supposed to be here before him.

“I thought you were going to be out today? “

“Heather’s still in heat, Thomas is with his mate, and Alena has classes; so I decided to read. Why were you here if you knew I was supposed to be out right now? “, Nico questions, putting the book down on his bed.

Jason could think up some clever lie but nothing that Nico would believe. Nico has practically taken lesson from Reyna and her dogs in spotting out truths from lies.   
“I was planning on surprising you. “

“With what? “

“Something romantic. I was thinking we could have sex, tonight. “

Nico looks shocked for barely a second before he sits on his knees on the bed. He gives Jason his best come hither look and smiles intently. 

“And what exactly were you planning on doing to get me into bed with you? “

The Alpha can tell they’re no longer having an actual conversation; it’s all foreplay now. 

“Well I initially thought of roses, but those don’t really work out with you do they? “, Jason say’s, sitting on his knees on the bed across from Nico, running his hands down the Omega’s back.

“No, roses wouldn’t be good. “, Nico replies, shaking his head playfully.

“Then I thought chocolates, but you would probably just take the chocolates and leave. “, The Alpha comments, squeezing Nico’s ass.

The Omega laughs. “Probably. “, he says and bares his neck to the Alpha.

Jason places soft kisses up and down Nico’s throat, making the omega shiver. Jason finally picks the area just below Nico’s ear to apply one more soft kiss and then bites and sucks on the pale skin. When Jason seems to be pleased with the angry red mark he left there, he moves to take off their clothes.

Nico practically tears off his shirt and pants as Jason’s removing the straps of Nico’s bra. Jason roughly plays with Nico’s nipples and rubs a finger over his clit.

“Ah-ah- Jason I don’t want to come yet. “, Nico pants.

Jason contemplates going to his cabin for the lube, but Nico’s already fully drenched his underwear and slick is making the inside of his thighs glisten. 

“How do you want to do this? “, the Alpha asks, still palming the puffy area of Nico’s chest. 

Nico chews on his lower lip as he moves to lie down on the soft bed, spreading his legs wide for Jason. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t feel ready, yet. “

“No, I’m ready. “, the omega gulps, puling Jason down for a kiss to help calm him down.

Nico tries to stay relaxed as Jason presses the head of his cock inside of him, knowing tensing up would just make things painful. 

Jason’s lips ghost over Nico’s, both boys breathing heavy as he bottoms out. Nico’s legs are wrapped tightly around Jason, not letting him move. Nico was aroused so it doesn’t feel painful, just like there is an overwhelming stretch.

After about a couple minutes of encouraging whispers from the Alpha above him and deep breathing, Nico relaxes his legs, 

“Move. “, Nico says.

And that’s all the encouragement Jason needs, he’s sure to start out with soft, long thrust, but as things heat up his thrust become more erratic.

He’s caught up watching his knot disappear into the Omega’s pussy and then out again, until Nico hisses as the knot is too big to do anymore. Instead Jason makes shallow thrusts, his fingers rubbing over Nico’s clit to distract him from the painful stretch of the expanding knot. 

Nico comes and Jason moans at the pressure of Nico’s walls tightening around his knot.

They wait together for five minutes for Jason’s knot to come down. When Jason pulls out, he gives his omega a sloppy kiss before falling asleep.

…

“Jason, hey Jace. “, Nico whispers into the Alpha’s ear shortly after waking up due to his stomach growling. Jason grumbles and falls back asleep.

Nico shakes the Alpha until Jason agrees to get up.

“Oh Alpha, my Alpha wake up, I’m hungry. Aren’t you supposed to want to provide for me? “

“I thought you didn’t like when people did stuff for you? “, Jason comments, yawning.

“I’ll let it slide this once. Now, c’mon. “, Nico demanded, dragging Jason by his arm out of bed.

“Where are we even going? It’s dark out dinner’s over by now. “

“Well first we are going to go shower because my legs are all sticky thanks to you. Then we are going to get dinner. “

“But—“

“But McDonalds is open 24/7. “

Nico was headed for the big house showers, where all the Omegas at Camp were supposed to shower, when Jason pulls him the other way.

“Are you forgetting that the Zeus cabin has it’s own bathroom. “, Jason says, resting his arm over Nico’s shoulder as they walk.

Neither boy knows the time, but it can’t be too late because a dim light from the campfire can still be seen and the voices of the Apollo cabin singing can be heard.

“I expected it to be later. “, Jason says.

“Well you did seduce me at three in the afternoon. “

“Hey when the mood strikes, you’ve got to take action.”, Jason states, opening the door to his cabin for Nico.

The son of Hades laughs and bows his head mockingly. “Ever the gentleman. “

They shower together and both boys are too tired to actually do anything, but it still remains very sensual as they was each other clean, kissing each other occasionally but never letting it progress. 

When they’re out and dressed, Nico shadow travels them to one of his favorite McDonalds (Jason thinks they’re all the same but Nico disagrees).

“Can I take your order? “, the disgruntled boy behind the cash register asks.

“Yes, I’ll take a big mac and a 10 piece chicken nugget, please. Oh and a chocolate milkshake. “, Nico orders enthusiastically much to the teenage boy’s dismay.

“Will that be all? “

“Umm, I’ll have a… “, Jason trails off looking toward Nico for help. Jason had never been to McDonalds before and wasn’t sure what he would like.

“He’ll have a number 4” 

“Kay, that’ll be $14.75. “

Jason looks towards Nico once again. Nico hands the man two crumpled up bills, a five and a ten. “Keep the change. “

The boy sighs at the small tip and hands Jason a plastic cup to get his drink. “Your order will be out in a minute. “

Nico leads over the Alpha to the soda fountain and Jason decides to get Lemonade. “What did you order me by the way? “, Jason asks, taking a sip of his drink.

“A McChicken and large fry with a medium soda. “

“You come her often? “

“I used to. I used to come here and order happy meals so that I could summon ghosts, but that was before I moved to the Underworld. Then I just came here whenever I was doing something for my father or Percy amonst the living. “

Nico seemed to choke up at his own mention of his former home and father. “Let’s eat, I’ll even let you have some of my fries. “

“Those fries were meant for us to share anyway. “

…

The week before Nico’s heat was supposed to set in turned out to also be the week that Leo arrived back at Camp Half-blood with Calypso.

It had been early in the morning when Festus landed. Jason nearly kicked Nico he got out of bed so fast.

“LEO! “

“JASON! “, the two screamed as they went in for a hug. 

“You found her man. I knew you could do it. “

“Ya and I heard Nico could be found in your bed if you know what I mean. “, Leo laughed, winking.

As if on cue, the son of Hades steps out of Cabin 1, wearing only Jason’s boxers and T-shirt.

“Nico, Leo’s back. “

“I heard. “

“I think the whole camp heard. “, Calypso says walking up from behind Leo.

“Oh, where are my manners. Calypso this is my best bud – “

“Jason Grace, I’ve heard a lot about you. “, Calypso said shaking Jason’s hand.

“Well I could say the same. Your all Leo ever talked about. “

Leo and Calypso share an adoring look at the comment. Jason takes the opportunity to put his arm over Nico. Typically Nico isn’t a big fan of PDA, but just like all omegas he craves the closeness when it gets close to his heat.

“Nico di Angelo, I’ve heard a lot about you too. “

A confused look flashes over his face. “Leo talks about me? “

“Well, not really Leo, but your all the gods are talking about. You are the third Omega child of the big three and the first to come from Hades. Plus, your relationship with Jason has sparked up as much controversy as Percy and Annabeth’s did. “

“Yeah, that’s how we heard about you two. Thanks for IMing me by the way. “

“I’ve been busy. “

“I’m sure you have. “

“So how did Leo find you? “, Nico asks, desperate to change the topic.

“Oh well, I searched around for what seemed to be ages, I literally flew around for ages and then I ran into Hermes, he was no help. Then one day I decided to fly higher, thinking maybe I would catch a glimpse of something, because all I was seeing was ocean and I ended up flying next to Apollo’s sun Cadillac! “

“No way! And he just told you where to go? “, Jason asked.

“Yep, I said hi, told him he had a sweet ride, we get to talking, he laughs at my joke which really who wouldn’t, I compliment his poetry, and next thing you know he’s showing me the way! “

“Were you shocked when Leo showed up? “, Nico inquired.

“Nah, she knew I would show up. “, Leo states and Calypso rolls her eyes at him.

“A little, but he never seemed to give up so a part of me knew he would keep his promise. “

The three demigods and one titan continued talking until Leo decided it was time to take Calypso to see his sibling’s in bunker 9. Calypso had offered for Nico and Jason to join them.

“You go ahead, I’m still kind of tired so I’m just going back to sleep. “

“You sure? “

“Yeah, go have fun. “, Nico dismissed him with a kiss.

Jason waited until the door to his cabin was shut to run up to where Leo and Calypso were walking over to bunker 9.

….

Bunker 9 was always flooded with Hephaestus kids doing work, building things, taking things apart, or whatever else they did, but that meant it was always really hot and stuffy.

Luckily it was December and most campers had gone home for school or the Holidays, so it wasn’t nearly as hot or crowded. Everyone sat, pulling up chair or sust sitting on a table as they listened to Leo and calypso talk. Leo’s sibling all tried to embaress him by telling Calypso of how much of a lovesick puppy he was for her and how happy they were he found her.

Eventually they got to talking about machines like most conversations end up when there are multiple children of Hephaestus or Vulcan are around. 

Everyone was caught up in the animate conversation, Jason and Calypso mostly just laughing along, that no one noticed when Nico entered.

Jason knew from the moment Nico sat on his lap, still wearing what he was earlier, that Nico was in heat. How could he not, Nico felt like a radiator that had been left on for days and was overheating. 

“Al’ha “, Nico slurred, burying his head in Jason’s shoulder. 

Jason can feel the familiar pull of the pheromone, just like when Nico went into his last heat, and closes his eyes to stop himself from losing control.

He takes a couple deep breaths and then opens his eyes. Nico is still in the same position, but now all bunker 9 is focusing on them.

Calypso is smart enough to move to the other side of the room and faces away from them. 

Jason refuses to breath through his nose and have this end up like the last time. “Nico, I need you to get up so that we can go back to my cabin. “

Nico only seems to get about half of that and whimpers into Jason’s chest. He has no desire to separate from his Alpha and the fact that his Alpha isn’t responding to him makes him even more desperate.

“No. “, he says clinging on tighter.

Jason takes one more deep breath. “Fine I’ll just have to carry you. “, The Alpha said getting up from the metal chair. 

Nico doesn’t protest the idea, just readjusts himself so that his legs are wrapped around Jason’s waist.

The walk from Bunker 9 to Cabin 1 is one of the most testing occasions on Jason’s control; with Nico tring to take off his clothes and succeeding in getting rid of Jason’s shirt and unbuttoning his pants; the multiple campers staring at them as they go (some even making cat calls at the two); and just resisting the urge to fuck Nico right there in front of everyone. 

But Jason’s gaze never wavers from the front of his cabin, even when Nico tries to take off his own clothes (which is where Jason draws the line, refusing to have anyone see anymore of his omega).

When they get inside Jason wastes no time pushing Nico up against the nearest wall and just breathing in his omega’s sweet scent.

“Never do that again! “, Jason said before attacking Nico’s neck with his mouth. The Omega moans happily and gladly bears more of neck, only making a small sound of distress when the Alpha bites his neck.

Jason gingerly traces the bite mark with his index finder and smiles. “There. Now, even when you go out like that, everyone will know your mine. “

“Mmmm, yours. “, Nico groans, pushing Jason’s pants down.

Because of this Jason nearly trips and falls as he carries them to his bed.

“It’s too hot. “, Nico complains, squirming on the bed.

“I’ll take care of that. “, The Alpha says, tearing his own clothes off the Omega.  
It’s only the beginning, but Nico’s already producing enough slick to make a wetspot under where he’s sitting. Jason wastes no time taking his dick out and fucking into Nico.

It’s probably in record time that Jason knots him, but the heat is getting to him and it’s not like it’s the actual rolling around, thrusting part that the Omega likes best; it’s the knot.

That’s why during heat, some Alphas are able to stay knotted up to an hour.  
Even after Jason isn’t able to move anymore, Nico fucks himself against his knot.

“Full,full,ah full… “The mantra comes out of the Omega as Jason moves along with his thrusts. 

Jason lasts a little over thirty minutes that time and Nico whines when his knot deflates.

“Shh,shh, it’s okay I’ll take care of you. “ The Alpha whispers, moving his hand down to Nico’s sex, using his fingers too scoop up some of his own cum and push it back into the Omega.

“More, Alpha. “

Jason doesn’t respond though, instead he moves his mouth to cover one of Nico’s tits, running the pad of his tongue over the sensitive nub as he uses his other hand to play with the other.

While he’s doing this, Nico is a cross between moaning for Jason to keep going and begging the Alpha to stop and knot him again.

When Jason’s finally hard again, he waits for Nico to come one more time as he presses against the clit, making Nico shudder and gasp, feeling the familiar clench against his fingers.

He lost count of how many times Nico’s done that, but after every time the Omega cries out for his knot.

“Please, Alpha… “, he begs as Jason withdraws his fingers. He’s crying at the empty feel; at least wanting to put his own smaller fingers in place of Jason’s bigger ones, but the Alpha is holding onto both of his wrists.

Jason kisses him harshly and it’s all teeth and tongue, as he rams his dick in.  
Nico switches between grasping for the sheets or Jason’s back between every stroke. Jason’s dick rubbed against his insides with a delicious pressure, hitting an area inside of him that left Nico gasping for more.

“Such a good Omega. “, the Alpha praises as he lifts himself to get a better angle. Nico lifts his hips up, helping the Alpha go deeper.

They continue like that , keeping the position until Jason is knotting him once again.

This time Nico has calmed down a bit and has gained back a bit of his senses.

“Jason... “Nico groans, still high off the feel of Jason knotted inside of him.  
Now it’s Jason’s turn to be blissed out as he enjoys the feeling of his extended orgasm.”Mmm? “

But, Nico loses his train of thought once more, caught up in the intense sensation of Jason coming inside him, feeling the warm liquid splash around inside him. 

He moans as he observes the bulge in his stomach, a warm feel spreads around him. After all a big point of his heats is wanting to be breed.

The Omega runs a hand along the slight, sensitive bulge and moans contently, imagining what his and Jason’s baby would be like.

Unfortunately enough of his senses returned to remember the tea and a pang of depression hits him. He struggles to remove himself from jason’s knot only to get lost in the feel of it tugging at his rim. That’s one of the benefits of heat, not being able to keep your mind settled on one thing for too long.

This time Jason’s knot lasts for about five minutes longer than the last, but he doesn’t pull out right away this time.

Both Alpha and Omega look a mess, sweaty and exhausted. Nico’s eyes are no longer glazed over as he blinks at Jason.

His hand is still lying on his stomach affectionately, making the Alpha smile. “You think we made a baby Nico? “

Nico groans at the memory of wanting exactly that and shies away. “Shut up. “  
All humor disappears from the Alphas face as he places his hand over Nico’s.

“Some day. “

“You want kids with me? “

“Well, yeah. Little olive skinned, brown haired, babies with big brown eyes and dark lashes. “

“Geez Jason are you going to help make these babies or am I on my own. “

“No they would have my dashing personality. “, the son of Jupiter jokes, taking the Omega’s hand and kissing it.

“Mmm… with your smile. “, Nico moans closing his eyes.

They stay like that in a peaceful quiet until a knock comes from the door and Jason growls.

“It’s okay, Alpha. I’m not going anywhere. “, Nico laughs.

Jason grumbles and lifts the blanket to cover both him and Nico, draping himself over the omega.

“Come in, we’re decent. “, Nico says.

In comes Heather with a plate of food. “You guys never picked up the lunch plate I left earlier. “

“Sorry we were kind of preoccupied at the moment. “, Nico adds cheerily, but Jason doesn’t even flinch full Alpha mode on.

He tightens his grip on Nico and glares as she crosses the rrom to put the food on the bedside table.

“Calm down there, big boy. I’m leaving, he’s all yours. “,she humors him by backing away until she’s out of the cabin once more.

It takes a little while before Jason is content enough to release Nico. 

“You should eat something. “, Jason says, reaching over to get the plate.

“Yeah cuz you probably scared off our food suppliers. “

“Hope I did, now eat. “

“Mmmm, I’m not hungry, just tired and sore. “, the Omega admits stretching to crack his back.

“Eat, now. Sleep, later. “, Jason says shoving a piece of melon in his mouth, to which Nico begrudgingly eats.

…

When Nico’s heat comes again it floods over him so fast and aggressively that he’s ripped from his dreams.

He pushes off the covers that are drenched with his sweat and slick and hops on Jason.

The Alpha groans at the weight but doesn’t get up.

“Alpha… need you. “, Nico whines, bouncing against Jason.

Jason doesn’t seem to wake up, but his body is already reacting to Nico’s heat and his dick is hardening.

Nico’s desperate, moving to bounce over Jason’s hardening cock until it’s hard enough to enter Nico’s cunt.

Jason wakes up and observes as the Omega rides him.

The Omega’s mouth hangs open as he lifts himself off the Alpha until only the head of his cock is in and then down again.

Jason helps meet Nico’s animalistic thrusts and plays with his clit until he’s coming around Jason’s knot.

Much of the next few days are a repeat of waking up, fucking, knotting, and the occasional moment of clarity where they talk and eat. 

…

When Nico’s heat conclusively reaches it’s end, the couple groan at the exhaustion and soreness they feel. But, they’re not really tired since they’ve been sleeping for the last 12 hours or so.

Nico’s legs shake as he carries himself to the bathroom to shower. He’s halfway there when he almost collapses on the floor, only to have Jason catch him from behind and carry him the rest of the way.

Neither speaks as they wash or get dressed, luckily they were prepared and started leaving clothes in each other’s cabins. 

When Jason opens the door he discovers two boxes of food and water left on his door step.

“They left us food. “, he says handing one of them to Nico.

“Thank gods, my stomach was eating itself. “, Nico says opening his box of food.

“Hey, is there a letter addressed to us. “

“Well you said they left you note after your heat last time. “

“Yeah, but it wasn’t like this. In fact not even the food was this upscale. “

This was true, after Nico’s last heat all he got was a tray crammed with regular camp food. The box sitting in Nico’s lap was set up in neat cubed off sections: containing a burger, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, corn bread, and some type of nutrition bar.

Nico looked at the letter in Jason’s hand, his and Jason’s name were neatly written on the front in shiny, gold ink.

“Open it. “

Jason took out the letter and read it himself, his eyes widened with every line he read.

“What’s it say? “, Nico asked.

“You might want to read it yourself. “, Jason replied, handing him the letter.  
The words inside were written with the same ink and handwriting as on the envelope. 

Alpha Grace and Omega diAngelo,  
You are both cordially invited to spend this Winter Solstice on Olympus.  
Your ride will arrive December 20 at 4:30 pm.  
I hope you two will have had enough time to recuperate from heat  
And enjoy the dinner boxes I’ve arranged  
I even had Hermes include one of his own ambrosia bars.  
I look forward to seeing the both of you.  
Yours Truly,  
Hera/Juno.

Nico watches as the names flashes between Hera to Juno; binding their Roman and Greek sides.

“Jason, why is the Queen of the gods inviting us to go to Olympus and sending us care packages all of a sudden.”

“I’ don’t know. Who knows why the gods do anything? “, Jason lies.

He has a very good idea as to her sudden interest in them ever since that day he called her and she gave him that all too pleasant smile he had been waiting for something. He knew this was coming, but never thought she would do something as big as to invite them to the winter solstice. 

The winter solstice was like Christmas for the gods and the summer solstice was like the 4th of July: a big party took place where all the family go together and tolerated each other for one night before going back to their daily lives.

It’s an event that usually only caters to the gods and who ever they invite; which only amounts to some of their lovers, a couple important people like Chiron, and as of recently Percy Jackson (and Annabeth who he refused to go without so his father sent her an invitation too).

“Yeah, who knows. “, Nico answers, sensing there was more to it than that but too tired to pursue anything.

…

Nico has never been too good with planning things; he hates it, absolutely loathes it. So the fact that him and Jason have a one-week trip to prepare for and only 5 days to get ready for it is torture.

The minute they stepped out of Jason’s cabin they where bombarded with invitation and questions about their plans for the upcoming holiday season. First was the letter from Hera/Juno, then once news got out about that Percy had invited them to stay at his mom’s the night before that way they could all go together.

Of course that prompted sending out a notice to Hera that they wouldn’t need a ride (which hadn’t been as awkward as Nico would’ve thought). 

Then he received an IM from his sister who wanted him and Jason to come join them in New Rome for Christmas, plus her and Frank wanted to show off their new apartment there. 

Then to top it all off, Leo had the bright idea of having everybody come to New York for New Years Eve.

So here Nico was, mixed in amongst the crowd of mortal crazy Christmas shoppers, browsing shops for fancy clothes to wear and presents for everyone.

“Oh come on cheer up, shopping isn’t that bad and you’ve got me here to help. “, Jason says, leading him into yet another department store.

“Shopping is that bad. “

“Well you know we could’ve avoided part of it if you owned some fancy clothes to wear. “

“I never had anywhere fancy to be before I met you. “

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing. “

“One of the few drawbacks. “

“Few drawbacks? “

“That and your love for PDA. “

Jason responds to that by giving the Omega a quick peck in the middle of the crowd at which the son of Hades scowls and blushes.

“Who else do we have left to shop for? “, Jason asks, playing with some Christmas knick-knacks on a shelf.

“Well we got Leo some new, fancy tools that were way too expensive. We bought Annabeth a calendar that has to do with Architecture. You picked out a T-shirt for Piper and I got Reyna a coffee mug. We got Frank a guidebook to Mythomagic. So that leaves… Percy and Hazel. “

“Okay—how about we get Percy this scuba diving Santa snow globe. “, The Alpha says handing him said snow globe from a shelf.

Nico seems to think about it for a minute before tossing it in the basket. “Okay. I’m sure he would be happy if we got him some pool toys. That just leaves my sister.”

“Hmm.. What if we get her diamond earrings? “, Jason suggest pointing towards the jewelry counter.

“You want to get the girl who can make authentic, rare jewels just pop out of the ground a pair of plain Jane, probably fake diamond earrings?”

“Can you think of anything better? “

“You realize we are literally the worst gift givers ever? “

“I’m aware. “

“Alright, just making sure. Now, Lets go get those diamond earrings, pay for Percy’s cheap ass snow globe, and get out of here. “

…

It seemed no matter how hard they tried to be done with shopping, they ended back at the mall, this time accompanied by Piper and Reyna.

“Why are we here again? “, Nico complained as Reyna physically dragged him into another clothing store. 

“Because you and Jason somehow every article of clothing you and Jason bought manages to be cheap-looking or ill-fitting, didn’t you try any of it on before you bought it? “, Reyna asked.

“Hey I asked him if he wanted to try any of it on, but he said no. “, Jason added.

“And you listened to him? “, Piper asked.

“Hold on, before we all get to bad mouthing Nico, can’t you let me pick out a few things for ME to wear? “, The son of Hades fumed.

“Fine, where do you want to start, Nico. “, Piper soothes.  
Nico leads them over to a nearby rack that consists of dark clothes.

“Wait a minute. Why are we in the beta section? “, Reyna inquires.

“Because this is where I’ve always shopped. “

Sensing the feud that was about to happen, Jason came up with an idea. “Why don’t me and Nico try and pick something nice from the beta section and you and Piper go to the omega section and pick some things out. “

“I don’t wear omega clothing. “

“Just give it a try, Nico for me your amazing Alpha who would do anything for you“

“Fine, but no dresses. “

The girls seem to be content with this and head off towards the omega section of the store while Jason and Nico keep browsing in the beta section.

“So, why don’t you want to go into the omega section? “, Jason probes.

“I just- I’m used to this. “

“Yeah, but now you out as a proud omega, don’t you want to try some of things that come with it? “

Nico seems to really ponder this question, unable to think of a clear answer. 

“Just think about it, okay. “, Jason says affectionately, taking hold of Nico’s hands. “Now let’s find something nice for you to wear. “

The couple doesn’t end up picking a lot of clothes, they spend most of their time joking and playing with the really funny looking clothes. That’s how Reyna catches them, Nico holding a light up Christmas sweater against his chest as Jason plays with the matching tie.

“Come on, Piper’s holding a dressing room for you. “

The daughter of Bellona leads them to the dressing area where Piper is waiting for them. “I hope I’m imagining those dresses. “, Nico comments and Reyna rolls her eyes.

“Alright come out after you’ve tried on something good. “, Reyna says.  
“Aren’t you going to come in? “

“No, Alphas aren’t allowed in there, but Piper will help you out. “

“Yeah Nico, I’ll even face the corner while your changing if you want. “, she encouraged.

When it was just the two Alphas standing out of the dressing room, Reyna took the opportunity to actually talk with Jason

“SO why did Juno really invite you to Olympus? “

“I told—“

“I know what you told Nico, I also know that he thinks your hiding something. “

“He does? “

The praetor merely nods.

“It’s not bad or anything like that, its just embarrassing. “, the son of Jupiter confesses, looking at his feet.

“Just tell me, I promise I won’t laugh. “

Jason contemplated his options, but with Reyna there really only was one; the truth.  
“Okay so me and Nico were taking a walk around camp, when Lady Persephone came to talk to Nico and- “

“Sh! “, Reyna interrupts.

Jason was about to protest when Piper steps forth from the dressing room and Nico walks up behind her.

He’s wearing a red sweater vest with a plaid black, white, red button up shirt on the inside and a pair of black pants that aren’t tight, but more fitting than the pants he usually wears;

“I present outfit number one. “, Piper announces, motioning for Nico to turn around which he does unenthusiastically.

“I like it, but definitely not for Olympus. Maybe you could wear that to Hazel’s Christmas party. “, Reyna states.

Nico then looks towards Jason for his opinion. “It’s nice, but I think everything looks good on you.”

With that Nico stomps back in blushing, muttering something about ‘stupid alphas’ in Greek.

Once they are gone again, Reyna prompts Jason to continue with his story.  
“Oh yeah, where did I leave off? “

“Persephone visits camp, you and Nico get in a fight, then you guys make up by making out behind the Artemis cabin just to have the goddess herself interrupt. I’ve heard that part of the story already Jason. “

“Well, did Nico tell you about the fact that I had- uh, was- I-“

“You flew off with a stiffy. Yes he included that detail, he also told me about what happened after that. “

“He told you everything? “

“Everything. “, she states, her tone flat and a bit condescending. “But I’m guessing something happened in between then that has to do with your hard on for Nico. “  
Jason clears his throat and coughs a little at the other Alphas bluntness. “Yeah, I um, got back to my cabin and it just wouldn’t go away. “, Jason explains, looking at Reyna pleadingly, his expression begging her to stop him but of course she doesn’t. “So I called someone for help. “, he murmurs.

“You didn’t know how to get rid of your erection so you called someone. “, Reyna affirms, her face a mix between confused and disgusted.

“I knew, I just forgot. “

“Who in your father’s name forgets how to masturbate? “

“Could you not be so loud. “, Jason shushes.

 

“But, wait what does this have to do with Juno inviting… Jason, please tell me she wasn’t the—“

“Yes, yes! I did, I was desperate. “

“There wasn’t anyone else you thought it would be better to call? “

“I know! I don’t know what I was thinking. “

Reyna’s silent for a second, her face stunned as she takes in all the information; meanwhile Jason is trying not to be too ashamed of himself. 

This is around the moment when Piper leads Nico out to show them his second outfit. 

It’s simpler than the last outfit, but does a much nicer job of showing off Nico’s figure: a pair of grey, speckled pants that hug his legs and but just right paired with a dark maroon sweater that manages to show off Nico’s chest.

“No again to Olympus, but if Jason’s expression is anything to go by you should definitely keep it. “, Reyna says, sending them off.

“Do you think he’ll be upset? “

“He probably won’t be upset, but he’ll definitely be freaked out at least a little. “, she confesses sympathetically. “But you have to tell him Jason, or otherwise he’s going to think of a hundred worse reasons for you not telling him.”

“I know.”, he resigns.

The Alphas talk a few more minutes about other things much to Jason’s relief. Reyna rambles on about how involved the daughter of Aphrodite has become in the plans for New Rome.

“So you and Piper have gotten really close? “, he practically sings.

“Stop it, Grace. Don’t say anything else. “

Jason holds up his hands in mock surrender and pretends to lock his lips shut and throw away the key.

“At least I don’t call my mom, when I get a hard on. “

Jason opens his mouth to make a comeback, just to have it fall open even wider.   
The third outfit is most certainly Jason’s favorite.

It’s a dusty lilac, strapless dress that goes down right above his knees. A sheer black fabric gives the illusion of sleeves and modesty and crosses at the back, exposing a wide array of Nico’s pale olive skin. The sheer ends at his midsection, where a black ribbon runs to help define the shape of his body even more. The thin black fabric reappears at the bottom of the dress where it flows under the purple hem of the dress, longer in the back and shorter in the front.

Nico is blushing furiously as the Alphas ( and even some strangers) gawk at him, while Piper squeals at the reaction the dress is getting(she really is an Aphrodite girl at heart). 

“Well! Can you guys say something? “, Nico, asks frantically.

“Keep it. “, Jason replies right away.

“I’m with him with this one. “, Reyna agrees.

“Then it’s settled, this is the one. You like it, too, right Nico? Because you have to love it to pull an outfit off. “, Piper states.

Nico looks toward the mirror of the dressing room and he can feel his heart rate speeding up.

He looks good, really good.

He wants this, to be so bare and exposed after years of hiding. He likes it.  
It’s invigorating and scary, but he wants it all the same. To act and look like he’s always made out an omega to be like.

“I want it. “

…

Though Nico is happy with everything they bought, he can’t say he wanted to do more shopping. But that’s just what they end up doing.

It was just supposed to be a quick lunch at the food pavilion before heading back to camp. But somehow Piper got to asking him about bras and if he owned a strapless one to wear with one of the shirts he bought.

Nico knew he couldn’t lie with Reyna around, so he told her the truth: he had none. All he owned was a couple black sports bras that he only bought so that his chest would appear flatter. 

 

And that is how they ended up at the bra specialist. Something that Nico, Jason, and Reyna didn’t know existed until a couple minutes ago.

It ended up being a perky blonde female beta, with a perky nose, perky boobs, and a perky everything else. 

“Okay, this’ll make everything a lot faster and easier if you can answer these questions, hun. “, she said, smiling, obnoxiously chewing on a wad of gum.

“Age? “

“Sixteen. “

“Number of heats? “

“Two. “

“Total? “

“Just two, so far. “

“What was your last bra size? “

“Never had one before. “

She scribbles down something on a pink clipboard, before looking up and smiling. “Well then you won’t know how to answer any of the other questions, silly. “, she laughed, lightly hitting Nico on the shoulder. “We’re starting on a fresh slate. “

She leaves for a second and returns with a tape measurer; taking Nico’s measurements.

“Okay, sweetie I need you to strip top wise. So, is there any of your friends I have to ask to leave?”

Nico thinks about it for a little before shaking his head.

“Alright then, we’re all friends here. “, she laughs, smacking the gum loudly.  
Nico neatly takes off his t-shirt and sports bra and fights the urges to cross his arms over his chest.

She hums and makes inquiring noises as she squeezes and pretty much cops a feel. “I’d say your cup size is a small B, still bordering on A, but no worries they’ll get bigger with the third and fourth heat. They usually stop growing around the fifth. Looks like you’ll be pretty sizable for a male omega.”

She runs off again and Nico can’t even begin to process what she’s saying. He does what she says when she has him try on a bra and answers when she asks him which ones he prefers.

It’s not until they’re out of the mall that he says something.  
“Lets never go back there again! “

…

Packing is a hassle and Nico and Jason both take a second to ask whomever the god or goddess of packing was to please give them the strength to make it through without a mental breakdown.

After several hours and still nothing done, Nico and Jason settle on ignoring this current problem until it’s two hours before Percy is supposed to pick them up and they are in the same place.

Eventually they get everything packed and settled into two and a half suitcases.   
By the time they get to the Jackson’s Manhattan apartment, Sally and Paul already have dinner ready and the table set.

Jason had never met Percy’s mom before, though he heard a lot about her.  
“Nico it’s nice to see you, again. “, she greeted giving the fellow Omega a hug. Sally had always been one of the few people he never enforced his ban on physical contact; maybe it was because of the fact she was an Omega or who knew.  
She ends the hug and turns to face Jason. “And you must be Jason, Percy told me a lot about you.”

“I could say the same; Percy talks about you all the time. “  
The four demigods and two mortals sit at the dinner table, a little squished because the table was only meant for four.

“So I know Percy’s father invites them every year. “, Paul said, pointing to Percy and Annabeth. “ Which Olympian or god did you two get your invite from? “

Nico looks to Jason, because even though technically the invite was addressed to both of them; Nico had never met Hera or Juno. 

All eyes are on Jason as he chews his food.

“Yeah, I never asked about that? Who invited you guys? “, Percy asked curiously.  
The roman finishes chewing and answers. “Lady Juno, or Lady Hera to you guys. “  
At the answer Annabeth nearly chokes on her food.

“Hera! What does she want from you guys? “, The daughter of Athena says after catching her breath. 

Nico shrugs. “I don’t know. After my heat ended she sent us two snack boxes and an invitation. “

Annabeth looks like she wants to play a game of twenty questions with them. Almost everyone knows about how Annabeth thinks of the queen of the gods.

“So, Nico what are you wearing tomorrow? “, Sally asks, changing the topic.  
If it was any other person, Nico would have scowled at the question. If they asked it a year ago, he probably would have punched them in the face. But it was here and now, so he answered politely describing the dress he bought.

The conversation stays light for the rest of the night, until all demigods are sent off to bed. Ms. Jackson may be aware that her son and his girlfriend are over 18 and have been sharing a bed at Camp for years now, but under her roof they still have to sleep in separate beds; she has the same rules apply for Jason and Nico.

So Percy and Jason get stuck sleep on an air mattress in the living room, while Annabeth and Nico have to share Percy’s bed.

…

Some time in the middle of the night, Jason wakes up. He makes slow, awkward movements as he gets up and moves around, trying not to wake Percy or anyone else in the small apartment.

He enters the kitchen and sees Nico sitting at the table in his pajamas with a glass of water.

“Hey. What are you doing up? “, The Alpha asks, concern in his voice. “Did you have another nightmare? “

Nico shakes his head and looks Jason straight in the eyes. “Why did Her invite us?”, he deadpans. “Because I’ve been trying to work it out in my head and nothing make any sense. I know you know why; you’re a terrible liar. “

Jason knew this was going to happen and he really meant to tell Nico earlier than this but he got so caught up in planning and packing.

He tells Nico the story, from the point where he flew off to his cabin to him leaving his cabin erection free.

Jason had predicted a multitude of different reactions from Nico; shock, anger, disgust, but it’s none of those. Nico’s laughing or trying to hold back laughter to be exact.

“Why are you laughing? “

“Because you called your step-mom for advice on jacking off. “, he gets out between chuckles. “And they say the Greeks are the crazy ones. “

Jason would be a little insulted if he weren’t so relieved. “So, your not upset or freaked out? “

“Well, did you hang up before you, you know, got to work? “

“Yes, she was out of my head, just you. “

“Then No, I’m not freaked out or upset. “, Nico says before chuckling some more.

“Stop laughing. “

“I can’t, it’s funny. “, he says between laughs, trying to stay quiet as he laughs. “It’s like what you hear about in one of those mortal TV dramas. “

Jason groans and buries his face in his hands.

“So does that mean you never jacked off to anyone else before? “, Nico asked after he stops laughing.

“I had done it before, when I was younger, but I can’t really remember doing it after that. I hadn’t even thought in that way till we made out that afternoon. “

Nico smiles and Jason thinks he might start laughing again. “My whacky roman. “, he says, getting up a giving Jason a soft peck.

“Wait, had you masturbated to someone else before? “

“Good night, Jason. “

“Good night, Nico. “, he says as he watches the Omega head back toward Percy’s bedroom.

…

Going to Olympus the next day was nerve racking; luckily Percy and Annabeth took them through what was most likely going to happen.

“First, some nymphs will come and take your things to your room. “, Annabeth explained as Percy got their stuff together.

“Do me and Nico share a room? “

“Yes, I would be shocked if you didn’t. “, she answers, before going to help Percy.

“Then what happens? “, Nico asks from the bathroom, where he’s changing.

“Well, we will be going to have dinner with my father, Amphitrite, and Triton. You guys will probably do the same with her, Zeus, and maybe some other gods. After that they send you to wash up and go to sleep. The next day is even simpler, they leave you alone to wander around Olympus and get ready, until the Winter solstice starts. “

It all happened almost exactly as Annabeth told them it would: the elevator reached Olympus and immediately some nymphs took their bags, then Percy and Annabeth went off in one direction while they went off in another. 

The dining room they were taken to was huge and deemed to be decorated completely in gold, warm shades of beige, and some splashes of red.  
The table was huge, designed to sit all of Zeus’s children, which meant a good majority of the gods and goddesses.

Little name placards were by every plate. Zeus sat at the head of the table and to his right was Hera, surprisingly enough Jason’s name was written to the seat on his left and Nico was to be seated on the other side of Jason. 

The couple went down the table reading off where everyone sat: Ares sat on the other side of Hera so across from Nico and Aphrodite sat with Ares to her right and her husband, Hephaestus, to her left; Hermes was to sit beside Nico and Apollo was to sit next to the messenger god; Artemis also sat next to her twin and Athena.  
The names went on and on; and seemed to go in order from major gods and goddesses to the minor ones.

“You’ll be here all night if you try to read all of them. “, Hestia said, startling the two demigods.

“Lady Hestia. “, Nico said, giving a slight bow of his head. “Where are you sitting? “, Jason asked politely.

“Outside by the hearth, like always. “ neither demigod asked her why, but the question was written clearly on their faces. 

“It’s not mandatory to attend this, but Hera does take a great deal of offence to those who don’t. Those who do not fear my sister, like myself, organize for other plans. For example, Poseidon arranges for a room to be set up for him and his children, I stick to my hearth, and even Hades sometimes does too for him, Persephone, and Demeter, but it’s been a long while since he’s done so. “

Nico’s face sombers at the mention of his father. “Will my father be there at the solstice tomorrow? “

“He tends to stop by and then leave shortly after, so I don’t believe we will see much of my brother. But don’t lose hope yet, Nico, he will come to his senses. “, The goddess says before biding them farewell. 

The two continue to walk around the table, reading names until another goddess steps in, this time making her entrance loud and noticeable. 

Aphrodite squeals as she sees them: her hair falls in perfect dirty blonde curls that shape her heart shaped face, she’s wearing a long sleeve pink dress that shows every curve and bend of her figure, accessorized with some flashy cocktail jewelry. 

“This is fantastic! I just got done with Percabeth and now I still have time to take care of Jasico! “, The love goddess squeals, smiling brightly. “Now come on, you guys don’t plan on wearing that to dinner now do you? “

Aphrodite pushes them through to a room filled with pink, Nico feels like he’s about to go blind.

Jason’s a quick change. She sets him out in brown corduroys and a sky blue button down that had a greyish tint, with a dark blue tie and matching suede shoes.

“You look so handsome now go I need to take care of your Omega. “

“But—“

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. “, she says before pushing him out of the room and closing the door.

Nico practically cowered in the corner as the goddess raked her eyes over him.  
“Yeah, you’re not wearing that. Though it is an improvement from the black T-shirts and old jeans. “

“Thanks… I think. “

“Your welcome. “, she said shuffling through dresses in her closet. “Here, try this on. It’s the same color as Jason’s shirt. “

Nico undressed to just his under garments and slipped on the dress she gave him, allowing her to help with the zipper in the back. 

She doesn’t let him look in the mirror right away though, first she plays with his hair and even applies some make-up.

Nico’s speechless when he gazes at himself. Aphrodite had straightened his hair so that it just brushed his shoulders and teased it so that his bangs aren’t in his face.  
The dress she gave him is an A-line silhouette with pleated details and a thin dark blue belt. He wore a pair of brown leather sandals that were a little to complicated for his taste.

She had applied a layer of concealer and bronzers, making his olive skin tone seem less pale, and also some mascara that just added to the volume of his already thick lashes.

“Oops almost forgot, jewelry. “, she said fetching some silver bangles. “Now, don’t you look good? “

Nico only nodded and stared at his reflection, running his fingers over a piece of hair that was coming out of place.

Aphrodite wrapped herself around him. “Lets go see what your Alpha thinks. “, she smiled at his still dazed appearance, tucking the stray hair back into place.

…

When Jason arrived back in the dining room, gods were already taking their seats. Hera was already there in her seat but his father wasn’t. He sat down across from her and she asked him where Nico was.

“He’s with Aphrodite. “

A look of exasperation flashed her features, but she shook it off quickly. They actually had a decent conversation that consisted of what Nico and him do for dates and other things that mainly revolved around their relationship.

During that time, she was nothing like mythology and Annabeth described her to be.   
The table had mostly filled up with the exception of Nico, Aphrodite, his father, and a few other gods and goddesses.

When Nico and the goddess of love entered it was almost as if the whole room quieted. Whenever Aphrodite entered a room people stared, but Jason keep his gaze on his Omega and smiled.

Nico took his seat beside him, trying his best to ignore all the people staring at him.

“Hey, you look nice. “, Jason complimented, Nico scowling in response.

They talked and mingled with numerous gods and goddess, who flashed their roman sides at times for Jason’s sake, that were either curious about Nico’s omega status or interested in their relationship.

Most of the minor gods didn’t take too kindly to them being seated in better seats than them, but the couple never really paid attention. They were too caught up in stories and felt comfort in each other’s gazes.

It wasn’t until Zeus came in and took his seat that food was served. Hera made a face at his late arrival, but the king of the gods merely rolled his eyes.

The interaction between Jason and his father is a bit forced and awkward, but smooth’s out over the course of food and wine.

“Well, kid you broke through to dear old dad huh? “,Ares says and it’s a little too polite for him. “Oh by the way how’s your old man, Nico? “

The smile drops from the son of Hades face and he presses his lips shut to keep quiet. “You still helping him out down there in the Underworld? “

Jason reached for Nico’s hand under the table, which was already clenched up in a fist. 

“Oh, wait hades kicked you out, right? “

You could see Nico’s façade chipping, his aura getting darker and the flower arrangement on the table quickly wilted. The room went silent; all that could be heard was the wisps of the shadows as Nico struggle not to draw them to him.

“Is that why you went running to your Alpha, because—“

“Shut up! “, Jason thunders, believing it to be his father before realizing he’s the one standing up.

Ares has a smug look on his face like he’s happy with either one of them throwing a temper tantrum. Nico’s still glaring daggers at the war god, teeth clenched, trying not to have the shadows swallow him. Jason fortunately was raised to be a praetor; which meant being cool, collected, and in control.

“Don’t give him what he wants, Nico. “, the roman says to him, holding out his hand for the Omega. “Nobody wants that. “

Nico only flicks his attention to Jason for a second and immediately his face softens. He takes Jason’s hand and the two walk off in silence.

…

They were never shown where their rooms were, so they just walk around Olympus. They end up in a large garden made up of green shrubbery and marble statues.

“Try no to kill these ones. “, Jason tries making a joke, but Nico doesn’t seem to be having it. “I’m sorry, wasn’t funny. “

“Nico, talk to me. Don’t listen to him he was trying to get under your skin. “

“And he did a good job! Everything he said was true! “, Nico sobbed. 

Jason took the sobbing omega into an embrace and held him close. 

“Things will get better. “, Jason said.

Shortly after they began their relationship, Jason learned that there was no reasoning with Nico like this. All he could do was hold him close and make it clear that he was always there for him.

So that’s what Jason did every time. He held Nico until he calmed down or fell asleep.

…

Nico hadn’t fallen asleep that time, mostly because a wood nymph had walked in on them. She was also the one who was supposed to direct them to their rooms earlier.

Neither boy really took in the room, choosing instead to go to sleep.

…

Nico woke up that morning in a substantially better mood.

“Good morning. “, Jason said softly, head still on the pillow facing Nico.

“G’d M’rnin “,Nico slurred, stretching his back till it cracked.

Jason made a face at the sound. “You’re so gross. “

“But you love me anyway. “

“I do. “, the Alpha said, leaning in to give a couple sleepy kisses. “Your feeling better today. “, Jason said in between kisses.

“Mhm, I think I was tired. “, he said kissing Jason back, until he was lying onto of the son of Jupiter. 

“Plus, Ares can be a major dick. “, Persephone said from the corner of the room.

The couple scrambled away from each other upon noticing her, Jason falling on his ass as he did so.

“Lady Persephone, “, Jason said scrambling for his pants. “What are you doing here so early? “

“It’s not early, it’s two in the afternoon. “, she pointed out. “I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time Nico, alone if you don’t mind. “

Jason looks toward Nico from his place on the ground for any sign that he wanted him to stay. Seeing none, he left.

“What are you doing here? “, Nico asked, not moving from his position on the bed.

“I was invited, just like I am every year. “, she said, fiddling with the décor of the room. “And Hera said she needed me, something about the flowers wilting. “

Nico put his head down and felt embarrassed.

Oh gods, why did he always mess things up. Everyone probably hated him.

“Oh stop that. “, the spring goddess said shaking him out of his head. “You get that same stupid look on your face as your father. No one is going to be blaming you; Ares always pulls this crap. “

They don’t say much after that. Persephone asks him if she could help him get ready and he accepts her offer.

After he’s washed and dressed she helps him wipe off the make-up that stayed on his face from the night before. “So Aphrodite got to you? “

Nico closes his eyes so that she can better get the mascara. “Yeah but I didn’t hate it as much as I though I would. “

Persephone scoffs silently, getting the last of it. “Of course you didn’t. She is the goddess of beauty after all. “

Nico lets out a little laugh and tries to sit still as she applies as fresh coat of make-up. He looks almost exactly like he did yesterday, except his eyes are a little more defined and he’s wearing less bronzer.

“Is Hades coming? “, he asks as she moves onto his hair.

“What happened to calling him father like you were so fond of before. “ She sighs and combs through the wet curls. “I’m glad you decided to let your hair grow a little long, it was just awkward before. “

“Persephone? “

“No, he stopped by already, I don’t know for sure, but I figure he left already. “  
Nico’s posture stiffens as he can’t help but feel a pang of bitterness and disappointment.

“You shouldn’t let him ruin your night, Nico. He gets upset for the stupidest things sometimes, but he’ll get over it. “

“Fatal flaw of all Hades kids is holding grudges and we have to get it from somewhere. “

The goddess let out a chuckle, as she pinned a one of Nico’s front curls to the back. “True, but your not just another one of his kids. “

She did the same with the other side of his hair and patted away any frizzy hairs as she spoke.

“You know if you lived in the era you were supposed to, all of your siblings would have hated you. Hades never treated any of kids like he treats you; they weren’t even welcome in the Underworld at all. “

“Why? “

“He was a much crueler god then, not like the one you know. He’s become much kinder in the last century. “,she finished Nico’s hair and took a second to admire the Omega looking back at her.

“I suppose we have your mother to thank for that. “, she smiled sadly.

…

When Jason arrives back in their room to get ready for the solstice Persephone has already left.

“Hey, Nicoo… wow, have I told you how amazing you look? “, The son of Jupiter asks, taking in the sight of his Omega.

“Not yet you haven’t. “

“You look amazing. “, he said taking Nico into his arms. “You always look amazing, you’re just… “

“Amazing? “, Nico suggest smiling, turning himself around in Jason’s arms.

“Yes—gods, you even taste amazing. “, the roman comments after kissing the other demigods neck.

“Uh, uh, uh, no hickies. “, the son of Hades scolded, slipping from Jason’s hold. “Don’t you forget we have somewhere to be and your not even ready! “

Jason pouts but goes to get ready anyway. 

“What got you in such a good mood anyway? “

Jason just hums loudly, pulling up his black pants and hooking his arms throught the sleeves of his button up.

“I was helping. “

“How were you helping? “

“Hera said she needed some help testing the beverages, but nothing tasted as good as you. “, Jason sang, fumbling with his buttons.

Nico sighed and went to help his Alpha button up his shirt properly. “So, you’re drunk. “

“Mmm, why are you buttoning when you should be unbuttoning. “

Jason moved his hand to undo the button, but Nico quickly slapped them away. “Let’s go get you some water. “

Jason nodded and pulled on his suspenders, laughing as he snapped them on. 

…

The water turned out to be a big help in sobering Jason up before the party.

When the solstice had started it was like a well, organized cocktail party.

High tables scattered amongst the gigantic marble room.

Everyone looking and acting their best: talking about their conquest of the last 6 months or what they were planning. The muses sang a sweet melody in the background.

Nico and Jason had eventually found themselves sitting at a table with Dionysus.  
“Ugh, I see enough of you two at camp. Don’t you have some other god to bother? “

“Nope, your clearly our favorite god to bother. “, Nico had said saucily, impressing both the god and his Alpha with his boldness.

Dionysus laughed and actually invited them to sit with him.

“This party will heat up any moment now. “, he stated, pouring three glasses of wine, his own turning to water.

Jason was soon called over by Percy and Hermes who had some mastermind scheme they wanted him to get in on (Jason never found out what it was or even if it worked). Nico opted to stay with Dionysus, tasting wines and pretty much boosting the god’s ego by complimenting every bottle.

As the night went on the two went off doing separate things. It was only much later into the night that they found each other.

Nico had been in the middle of the room dancing with a whole group of people. Now, Jason isn’t really jealous outside of heats, but he likes to think it was a perfectly normal response.

Nico seems happy and excited as Jason approaches despite the Alpha’s angry stare.

“Jason, come dance with me. “, Nico commands, though he’s laughing so it loses it’s effect. He holds out his hand for Jason to take and when he does the son of Hades twirls himself into the roman’s arms.

Nico is giggling as he hangs off Jason’s arm and Jason can no longer remember why he was angry.

Nico drags him all over the dance floor, pressing himself against the Alpha, smiling, and laughing.

They drink and dance and by the end of the night are crawling all over each other.  
The pair manages to make it out of the marble room and into the hallway before taking off any clothing (though Jason’s suspenders had come off at some point during the night, they don’t think that counts).

“Jason, kiss me. “, Nico whine and jumps to meet Jason’s lips and both wince as their faces collide.

The kiss is bruising and consists of a lot of teeth; the taste of blood swirls around but they’re both too drunk and too turned to care. Their hips grounding together roughly, as they inch closer to their room. 

Nico makes lewd sounds every move they make. “Gods, Nico you need to quiet down. “, Jas says into the Omegas neck, biting and licking.

This only seems to make Nico’s moans louder. “Touch me. “

Jason hitches up the dress, until it’s all bunched up on Nico’s stomach and goes to palming Nico’s sex.

And fuck, Nico’s wet. He’s also not wearing underwear.

Jason must have said that part aloud because Nico giggles and moans something like ‘no undies for my Alpha’.

Jason dips his middle finger into the other demigod’s wetness before circling his clit, making Nico shudder and moan into another kiss.

Both of them forgot that they still run the risk of being caught by anyone who comes in the hallway.

Jason’s still working his clit as he works to take his cock out of his pants and presses the head of it between the Omega’s folds.

“Fuck, Nico you’re so fucking soft. “, the Alpha gasps at the warmth and wetness surrounding his dick.

Jason reaches his hand under Nico’s dress and brushes his fingers lightly over the hardened nipples.

“Oh. “Nico gasped as he simultaneously tried to move his body closer to the warmth of Jason’s hand and fuck himself on the Alpha’s dick. “Oh gods, that’s-mmph… “

Nico’s cut off by his own moans as Jason presses the pad of his finger directly over Nico’s clit.

Jason leans them against a wall as he continues to fuck into Nico.  
“Ah, ah,ah, ah, ah, Jason, faster “

Nico presses his face against the cool wall as he writhed and shifted his hips. The new angle making Nico see stars and clench around Jason’s cock.

“Come on, Nico just cum for me. “, Jason urges.

The Omega’s panting and moaning increases in frequency and volume until the familiar waves of an orgasm roll through him

A couple thrusts later Jason is knotted inside of Nico.

…

First thing Nico did was puke, second thing was wonder where the hades his stuff went, third was puke again, and fourth was pass out on the bathroom floor.

….

Jason wasn’t much better, but at least he didn’t puke.

He got up much later and wandered around the room, carried Nico from the bathroom back to their bed.

Jason hadn’t really spent a lot of time in their room and the time he did spend in there most of it was spent sleeping.

Nothing seemed right though, where had all his and Nico’s things gone?  
One quick look in the closet was answer enough: this wasn’t their room.

“Nico, Nico! Get up! “

The Omega groaned and opened his eyes slightly. “What’s wrong? Can’t they wait a little longer to kick us out? “

“We’re in the wrong room. “

“What? “

“This room that we’re in right now. It’s not our room. We slept in some god’s bedroom. “

This information seems to jolt Nico awake and out of bed. The two demigods wander around Olympus, looking for their room.

Gods and goddesses are asleep on hallway floors or making the walk of shame, avoiding eye contact as the pass by. When Nico and Jason finally do make it to their room, they quickly change and pack up.

They go out and decide to find someplace to get a coffee or something to eat. Though the idea of eating something made Nico’s stomach queasy. Jason on the other hand had to put on a pair of sunglasses just so his head would stop spinning.

Hera eventually finds them and invites them to eat with her. They head to a quaint garden where a table is set. Zeus, Hermes, and Athena are all talking about something seemingly important as Aphrodite sits to the side filing her nails.  
Much to the couple’s dismay, their entrance doesn’t go unnoticed.

Aphrodite makes remarks on how cute they looked yesterday while Hermes makes comments about their dancing.

It’s not so bad; Nico just sips on a coffee as Jason tries to calm his headache.

“Nico! Jason! How are you feeling? “, Apollo’s loud voice sings out.

The sun god is smiling brightly and takes a seat in between them. “Did you guys sleep well? “

“I guess. “, Jason answers hesitantly. 

“You guess! That ain’t no plain tempurpedic you guys slept on. Nymphs crafted that mattress from the softest thread. “

Slowly the meaning behind the sun god’s words set in and a look of horror flashed on both their faces.

“What are you talking about Apollo? “, Aphrodite asked.

“Nothing! “, Nico and Jason say in unison.

“Nothing? I hope that was the best sex you guys ever had on my mattress. “

“You walked in on them doing it on your bed. “, Hermes exclaims, laughing.

“Nope, I was already in bed, resting up so that I could rise the sun nice’n’early, when these two burst through my door. “

Apollo goes into avid detail of how he caught the two. Hermes and Aphrodite are laughing their ass’s off, Athena is sending disapproving looks to the couple, and Hera and Zeus look like they’re trying their best to pretend they don’t hear anything.

By the time they leave, all of Olympus knows what happened, which by extension includes Percy and Annabeth.

…

Spending Christmas in New Rome with his sister and best friend is definitely not something Nico regrets doing.

Hazel is so excited over her and Frank’s apartment, which is fully decorated for the holiday season. They all go out together and spend time together; a nice and relaxing trip to calm down after the winter solstice party.

On Christmas morning, Jason wakes up Nico before any one else is up.

“Merry Christmas. “, Jason says as Nico sits up from the air mattress hazel set for them in the middle of her living room.

“Merry Christmas, now can I go back to sleep? “

“No, you have to open your present first. “, The Alpha said, handing him a huge bag with little snowmen all over it. 

Nico takes out the tissue paper and then lifts up a black parka jacket. “A parka? “

Jason looks a little embarrassed, scratching the side of his head. “Yeah, um I bought it after you said you were cold when we were going shopping. I figured you needed a new jacket than that old aviator jacket you had, which barely fits you by the way, so… parka. “

The Omega smiles and looks at the jacket with new adoration. “I love it. “

“There’s a hat and gloves in the bag also. “

Sure enough, when Nico looked there was a red hat and gloves at the bottom of the bag. “Thank you. “, Nico said giving Jason a kiss. “My gift to you isn’t half as nice as this. “

Nico looked around for where he put it under the tree, just to see that it was already in Jason’s lap.

Jason un wrapped the present to reveal a portable DVD player.

“I thought it would give us something to do at camp when we get really bored and I checked with Chiron it doesn’t send any signals to any monsters. “ Now it was Nico’s turn to look embarrassed. “I didn’t know what movies you would have liked best. “

“That’s okay we go pick some out together. “, Jason said, smiling. “I love you. “

“I love you too. “

“Well that’s good, because Hazel’s not going to love either of you after she finds out you started opening presents without her. “, Frank announced from the entry way into the living room.

“Merry Christmas, Frank. “, Jason and Nico both greeted.

“Merry Christmas. Don’t worry I won’t intruded any longer. “, Frank said, holding his hands up in mock surrender as he left.

“I love you. “, Jason said, once Frank had left.

“You already said that. “

“And I’m going to keep saying it. I love you. “

“I love you too. “

…

Maybe bringing 9 demigods, 4 of which were children of the big 3, and 1 Titan into the middle of Manhattan to celebrate New Years amongst a crowd of mortals wasn’t the most well thought out plan. 

Before they even arrived to the crowds, where they would watch the ball drop, monsters had to crash the party.

The advantage of being in a big group of powerful demigods was that the monsters didn’t stay around for long.

A hellhound came out of the shadows but with a snap of the son of Hades fingers it was sent back. Giants were harder to deal with but eventually taken care of. The hardest was when a group of five empousa, disguised as drunk party girls, came and attacked them. 

By the time they made it there was four minutes till midnight.

It was cold and snowing, but nobody really minded.

Well, nobody except Nico.

“Aren’t you glad I got you that coat now? “, Jason asked, taking his omega into his arms hoping to warm the other boy some more.

Nico scoffed, but welcomed the warming embrace.

People soon began to countdown the seconds to the New Year.

55, 54, 53,…

“You ready for a whole year of this? “

“Looking forward to it. “, Nico answered promptly.

47,46,45,…

“Is that so? “Jason asked, pulling away slightly.

“Mhm. “ , he nodded his head, smiling up at his Alpha.

30,29,28,…

Jason smiled back. “So what’s the first thing you want to do to start off this New Year? “

“Umm, well, I think I want to find a strong, handsome Alpha to give me a New Years kiss.”

“Really who’s the lucky Alpha? “

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen any that fit the bill so far. “

18,17,16,…

“Oh, well, I could kiss you. I am an Alpha you know. “

13,12,…

“Hmm, I guess. You are strong. “ Nico replied running his hand up and down Jason’s arms.

10,9,..

“What about handsome? “

“I suppose. Yes, you’re very handsome. “

7,6,…

“Looks like I found my Alpha then. “

5,4,…

Nico went on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders, His arms around Nico’s waist. 

3,2,1!!!!

As everyone started cheering and yelling about the New Year, their lips met in the their fist kiss of that year.

…

Jason had made a New Year’s resolution that night; that he would help Nico fight whatever demons he faced.

The problem was Jason had no idea what he was helping Nico fight. Originally Jason thought it to be Nico coming to terms with him being an Omega, but Nico seemed to be past that. The son of Hades still had his days when he put on beta clothing and didn’t like to look in the mirror, but nothing like before.

Nico also appeared to think of his straying relationship with his father less and less. Jason supposes that it could still be the source of Nico’s sour mood, but there was little he could do about that.

It wasn’t until five months later that Jason found the true reason behind the Omega’s disdain.

The second Sunday of May, Mother’s day, Nico had woken up in an especially dour mood and told Jason that he needed to go away for just the day. Of course like every time Nico told him this he asked if he could come along and on this particular time he said yes.

Nico had shadow traveled them to Venice, Italy.  
The Alpha followed as Nico walked to into a house that appeared locked in time, giving it an eerie feel and making it stand out from the other refurbished houses of the block.

The inside was like a museum into the past, filled with elegant and ornate early 20th century furniture, but not a speck of dust to be seen. Everything looked old but well taken care of, as if everything had been untouched by time.

The wooden floors creaked a little as the two made their way further into the house. Nico walked through the entire house once and then sat in what appeared to be the living room.

The room was covered in patterned wallpaper with a sophisticated rug that concealed the hardwood floors. A couch, a recliner and two chairs all faced a brick fireplace. Overhead the fireplace was painting of a family.

Jason could recognize Nico in the picture, though he was obviously much older now. The little girl standing beside him with her hands on his shoulder he could assume was Nico’s sister, Bianca. It also donned on him that that meant the couple above them must be Hades and Maria di Angelo.

For as much power Hades possessed, even in the painting, he did not dominate the picture. 

Maria di Angelo was average height, thin, with dark brown eyes and hair. Yet, something about her, maybe the way she stood up straight or the slight smirk or the knowing look in her eyes, told Jason that she was a force to be reckon with.

Jason turned his attention away from the painting and to Nico who was staring intently.

And that’s when Jason figured it out. The scars he was helping Nico tend to weren’t from a year ago; they were decades old. 

They say the past haunts you, but not knowing his past haunted Nico. Every lasting problem that he had could be related to a time he didn’t even remember. He had so many questions and all he had to answer them was this house.

In the beginning, when his father had told him about it and Nico was able to see the pictures of him, his sister, his mother, and sometimes even his father smiling he was content.

But pictures can be deceiving and nothing fit into place quite right. Why was he raised as a Beta? And did his sister know? Obviously his mother knew, she had to, someone had to.

Every unanswered question he had made him more and more angry with his mother, but he could never find her and his father was no help. After a while it became clear that she must have chose to be reborn.

…

Jason had researched a lot about the river Lethe that month of May… and he found absolutely nothing that he hadn’t known before.

He was searching for a way to retrieve lost memories from Lethe, but according to history there was no way.

But Jason knew that everything a god had the power to do they had the power to undo, and Lethe was a goddess even if she took the form of a river.

He searched through every book about Lethe in the library of Athena, but just because there wasn’t anything written didn’t mean it wasn’t possible.

Besides the Alpha knew of three sister who would for sure know a way: the Grey sisters.

"Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!", he shouted, tossing a golden drachma out into the streets outside Camp half-blood.

Immediately a taxi came shooting out of nowhere, stopping in front of Jason. The door to the back seat popped open. “Get in. “, an elderly voice spoke from the front.

“Oh don’t be so rude. “, another said.

“Be quiet! “, a third and final voice reprimanded.

Jason got in the backseat of the car. “I need a ride to New Rome.”

“Cross country, we might have to up the price to two drachmas for that. “, the third one spoke up again.

“Not a problem, here have three; one for each pretty sister. “

“Ohh he’s a charmer, just like his father. “, the second voice said.

Jason got himself comfortable and situated, making light conversation with the three sisters, eventually getting them to make conversation back. 

“So why aren’t you flying to New Rome, son of Jupiter? “, the first one asked, that being the first time since he got in she said anything.

“I’m still kind of tired; you see I just spent the last week helping my omega through his heat. “

That’s when it finally made it to the topic he was hoping for. They asked him all sorts of questions about Nico’s omega status, a topic Jason knew everyone was curious about, and he answered politely.

“Would you like to see a picture of him? “

The second one crooned and grabbed the eyeball from her sister. “Oh yes! “

The other two screamed about not seeing the road.

She held out her hand toward the photograph and Jason took it right from her hand.  
It felt gross and slimy in Jason’s hand.

“Now, I need to ask you a question and if you answer, I’ll give it back. “

The grey sisters whispered amongst themselves after their initial panic. “Fine. What is your question? “

“Is there a way to get memories back for someone who was dipped in the river Lethe? “

They laughed and cackled. “ No, don’t be foolish boy. Now give us the eye. “  
She held out her hand for it, but Jason only held it farther away. “No, besides I never swore on Styx.“

“We answered your question! “

“And I didn’t like the answer!”

The three groaned. “Fine. There is possibility of a way. “

“That’s more like it. “

“The titaness, Mnemosyne , resides in the form of a river opposite of Lethe. It is rumored that all the memories lost in Lethe go to her. But it is not known for sure. “

“But that’s all I need. “, Jason said before tossing them back the eye and exiting the taxi.

….

“Hey, where have you been all day? “, Nico asked.

“Out. I was thinking, we should take a trip. “, Jason said, kissing his omega on the cheek.

“Where? “

“To the Underworld, Lethe to be exact. “

If someone were to retell this story and simply put it as Nico responded badly and Jason were around, Jason would fly up to them and kick them in the face.  
First, it was anger and Nico was yelling and running after Jason, which was terrifying. Then, it was sadness and he was on the verge of tears until Jason told him his plan. Next stage: confusion.

“Why do you care so much?”

“Because I love you and know how much this would mean to you. “

The son of Hades sighed and turned his head to the side, trying to hide his blush. “Fine. But we’re shadow traveling there. “

Nico quickly grabbed on to Jason’s hand and let the shadows wrap around them, before he had time to change his mind about ignoring his banishment and the many plot holes in this scheme.

…

The Underworld is dark and dreary as usual, filled with the cries of the dead and the occasional screech of a monster.

There isn’t any spirits in the area they are in right now, just a bunch of rocks, old relics that fall through, and some gems mixed in. “Where are we? “

“We are right outside of Hypnos’ cave. “, Nico answered pointing behind Jason where the entrance was.

“But shouldn’t we—“

“The river Lethe is inside that cave, if Mnemosyne’s river is supposed to be opposite of hers than it’s probably there as well. “

True enough, the river Lethe was inside. It ran along the cave walls and the reflections of its water shone against the cave walls. “So, how come you never went to this part? “

Nico licked his lips and glanced around the cave once more. “I did a couple times; Percy and Thalia were with me one time. But the Underworld is much bigger than people think and why would I want to check out a cave that to my knowledge only had a river and a sleeping god. “

“Somnus. Hypnos I guess for you “, Jason said. “Have you ever seen him? “  
Nico shook his head. “No, but I never really looked for him. “  
According to the gods, Hypnos was somewhere at the end of this cave sleeping. Though no one but his brother Thantos comes to visit him. Not even his son’s Morpheus, Phobetor, and Phantasos, has seen him. 

The pair continued to explore further into the cave, walking for what seemed to be hours until it seemed like they reached the end of the cave.

The cave had looked the same, the river still there, but poppy grew in the crevices of the cave.

“Huh, I guess no Hypnos. “, Jason said, yawning.

“No he has to be here, don’t you hear that? “, Nico asked, also yawning.

Jason listened and could hear the sound of distant snoring,

“Oh yeah. “, Jason yawned again. “He h’s to be---“ Jason was once again cut off by another yawn.

He looked over to Nico; the Omega had already fallen asleep on the ground beside him. Jason bent down to pick the sleeping boy up, only to fall on top of him.

Oh gods, this couldn’t be good. He was currently using everything he had not to fall asleep, but could feel his eyes drooping shut.

He yawned another time, this time his jaw cracking, and looked up to see a man sleeping against the cave wall in front of them.

“S’mn’s” , he muttered before finally falling asleep.

…

Nico opened his eyes to find himself being dragged by his feet against the cave floors. He still felt like he was half-asleep and it felt impossible to move on his own. He let his head loll back as he was dragged along and could see Jason passed out behind him.

But if that was Jason, then who was dragging him?

Nico struggled to lift his head but once he did he could see a man with dark skin and bright eyes, or maybe they seemed brighter due to the dark bags that surrounded them. A scratchy, grey beard covered his face and his hair was a soft white.

It had to be Hypnos.

“St’p. “, Nico tried to yell, but was too tired.

The god still heard him and gave him a tired smile. “Don’t worry little Omega, I won’t hurt you. “

Hypnos laid his body against a soft pillow and began to unbutton his pants. “I’ll be as gentle as I was with my last lover. “

Oh fuck, gods dammit, why was this happening to him?

Nico tried to scream and call out for Jason, but he could feel a tiredness build up in his throat and all that came out were muffled groans.

“Shh, sh lets sleep now. “, Hypnos whispered, stroking the Omega demigod’s face making him fall asleep.

…

The first thing Jason saw when he woke up was the man from early, Somnus or more likely Hypnos, lying on top of a very asleep Nico who had his pants halfway down his legs.

Jason thrashed, trying to get his balance as he got up from the floor, stumbling a few times. When he finally made it to, he grabbed the god of sleep as if to throw him off but instead fell asleep on top of the two.

…

The next time Jason woke up was because he was being thrown to the floor. He opened his eyes to see Hypnos undressing Nico further. The son of hades was still fast asleep and now Jason knew why.

Every time the god touched the living they would fall asleep, which is why he passed out when he grabbed the god.

Okay, so no touching Jason could do that. He bolted up, only to almost fall back onto the ground.

“Hypnos! “He said, swaying to steady himself. “Let go of him. “

The god looked up and moved from his position on top of the sleeping son of Hades.  
A flash occurred and the god’s beard was gone and he also appeared bigger. “Would you prefer Somnus? “

Somnus, now, took a step forward to which Jason responded by taking two steps back. “What’s a matter, how will you fight me from back there? “, the god mocked.  
Jason could see that he was being baited. The farther away he was, the more awake he felt. At this moment, Jason wished he spent more time with a bow and arrow not a sword.

Somnus strolled closer to him, but Jason made sure to keep his distance.  
Lightning! The idea popped in his head as perfect, but as the son of Jupiter raised his arm to summon a bolt only a bit of static flashed in his hand.

“You really are in need of some sleep if you cannot even remember where you are. “, the god laughed. “We are in the Underworld! As far from your father’s realm as can be. “

Somnus chose this moment to charge at him, but Jason flew to the other side of the cave flying over the river Lethe.

“The wind…” a voice whispered in the corner of his head.

That’s it. There may not be lightning in the Underworld, but the wind was everywhere.

Jason called a gust of wind to lash the god sleep back to the end of the cave.

…

Nico woke to the sound of a windstorm. 

He no longer felt drowsy as the violent winds whipped against his face, blowing hair everywhere.

He could now see Hypnos against the wall of the cave as the wind pushed against him. He turned to see Jason, the source of it all, with his feet floating above the ground, arms spread as he controlled the winds.

“Jason! “, Nico shouted over the noise. “You can stop now! Let’s go! He won’t follow us! He can’t stay awake for long!”

Jason looked at the Omega and back at the god who was fast asleep despite the gusts of wind.

Jason lowered himself and the winds stopped.

“Lets go. “, Nico said holding up the Alpha as they left the way they came.

…

When they arrived to the entrance of the cave once more, the two stopped to sit. Jason finally took notice of the fact that Nico was currently lacking a shirt and pants (though all his necessary parts were still covered).

“Here. “, Jason said tossing the son of Hades his shirt and shorts.

“What are you going to wear? “

“I still have my undershirt and boxers are practically shorts.”, the Alpha reasoned.  
The two stayed silent as Nico changed into the oversized clothing.

“Looks like we never found it. “, Nico said, getting up from the rock he was sitting on.

“Woah we’re not giving up. “

“What are we supposed to do, Jason? It’s obviously doesn’t actually exist. “

“No. The Grey sisters sai—“

“Yeah, well, maybe they were just lying to you so you would give them back their eye. Maybe we did all this for nothing. “

Nico had began walking the rest of the way out of the cave. 

“What if they meant on the other side of the Underworld. “

“Just give up and lets go back to camp. “

“No. You said it yourself the Underworld is big. Maybe the rivers are across from each other- as in on separate sides of the Underworld.”

Nico opened his mouth as if to protest, but to be honest Jason was right; he had no idea what was on the other side of the Underworld except Elysium. 

…

Nico hated when Jason was right, but at the same time he loved it.

He hated that Jason some how convinced him to go see into Elysium.  
He hated how after they had gotten past where all the heroes spent eternity in paradise; they reached a lake.

But what he hated most of all was the smug look on Jason’s face when he called out for Mnemosyne and a woman appeared out of the water. 

The water only reached her knees as she stood naked in the water, revealing her pale skin glowed against the water giving her an aura of serenity.

Long black hair positioned itself around her long face and dark eyes, down below her breasts.

“Mnemosyne? “, Jason asked and the titan smiled down at the two heroes. “I need to ask something of you? “

Her smile never faltered so Nico choose to speak. “I was dipped in the river Lethe, is it true that you hold my memories. “

She never answered, but instead walked further towards them and held out her hands for them. She hummed a beautiful melody as she led them further into the water.

It soon became clear in Nico’s mind that she never answered them: this could be a trap. He struggled against her grip, which appeared soft but felt like iron.

“Jason! We need to leave. “

But the roman was in a trance and nothing Nico was saying could knock him out. In the end as the water was beginning to reach above his chest Nico brought out his sword and struck Jason, successfully knocking him out of the trance.

Jason pulled away and blood pooled around him.

Mnemosyne screeched and her once beautiful, tranquil features turned horrid.  
She pulled Nico under the water and pain spread through his head as memories that weren’t his own flooded his mind.

He tried to concentrate on getting away from the titaness, slashing his sword any where he could.

At some point he must have hit her because her grip on his arm went away and clouds of red stained the blue water

Nico swam up, gasping for air, attempting to keep swimming but every emotion flashed through him making it hard to move.

He laughed as memories of sitting with friends came to him, cried tears of joy as he remembered a baby being born, then tears of sadness as he watched a little boy die of cancer, screamed at the terrors of war with bombs coming at him: it was all too much he could feel his arms giving out.

“Grab on to my hand boy! “, a voice said from above him.

Nico looked up at the hand and then the person attached to it.

“Zeus? “, he said as said god pulled him from the water.

As the memories stopped hitting him he could feel himself slipping from consciousness.

The last thing he saw was the king of the gods and his father staring down at him with concerned expressions.

…

Only hades stood over him as he woke up.

A cool wetcloth was on his head; he assumed it was meant to help with his piercing headache.

Hades looked momentarily relieved that his son had woken up, but it quickly faded back into his usual indifferent expression.

The pain in his head throbbed as he tried to get up; his father swift in gently pushing him back against the pillow. “Jason? “, Nico croaked,

Hades simply pointed to the other side of the bed where Jason was lying, still unconscious. The son of Jupiter was still wearing his boxers, but his undershirt had been removed so that they could place a bandage around where Nico had stabbed him. By his side of the bed, stood Zeus.

Nico looked to his father for more answers; so many questions ran through his head like where had they found Jason? Why was Zeus in the Underworld? But more importantly, would Jason be alright?

“He’ll be fine. “, his father said, removing the clothe from his head. “I was able to get him out of there before he bled out or drowned. “

Nico seemed content with the answer, relaxing against the pillow facing Jason.

“We should let them rest, Hades. “, Zeus said, making his way out of the room.

Hades waited till his brother had closed the door. “I’m sorry, you are allowed back here any time, as long as you agree not pull stupid stunts like that. “  
Nico knew that was as much of an apology he would get from his father. 

Hades walked to follow the lead of his younger brother in exiting the room, pausing before closing the door.

“Nico, I’m—I really am sorry. I hope you know. “, The ruler of the Underworld said before closing the door.

Nico smiled weakly at his father and then turned back to face Jason.

He watched the Alphas chest rise and fall as he breathed; eventually Alecto came in with some nectar for the both of them.

Nico takes a couple sips and tells her he will make sure Jason has his when he wakes up.

Nico watches his breathing some more. The nectar has dissipated most of his headache so he can now get up, but he doesn’t get to close. Fearful, that he might unintentionally cause his Alpha pain.

…

Jason moaned as he came to his senses, rolling his head to the side to see Nico watching him.

A smile spread on the Omega’s face as he noticed Jason’s eyes were now open.  
Jason attempted to lean over to give his lover a kiss, but groaned as a sharp pain spread through his ribs.

“Here, drink this. “, Nico said bringing a cup up to his mouth.

Jason swallowed the warm liquid; it tasted like brownies from his favorite bakery in New Rome.

He moaned and licked what was left of it off his lips.

“Feeling better? “, Nico asked, lightly combing his fingers through the older man’s hair.

“Much. “, Jason rasped.

“What do you remember? “

“I remember us going into the water, you stabbing me-“

Nico made a pained face. “I’m sorry. “

“Don’t be, we would have both died if you hadn’t. “, Jason said, taking hold of his Omega’s hand and holding it to his chest. “-then I remember watching you get pulled under and I tried to swim after you but I couldn’t. Then, I think your dad came and saved me. “

“Huh, well Zeus kinda saved me from drowning. “

“Wait. Zeus, as in Greek equivalent of my father, is here in the Underworld. “

“Yep. “

“Wow. “

“I know right. “

…

Meanwhile Hades and Zeus walked into one of Hade’s many parlor rooms.

“It’s changed a lot since I last went down here. “, Zeus said, for once trying to strike up friendly conversation with his brother.

“Well, given the last time you came down here was over two millenniums ago, it’s to be expected. “, Hades said, wary of his brother’s friendliness.

“I suppose, unlike Poseidon who’s been wearing the same shirt he wore in the 70’s.” Zeus joked and Hades actually laughed. A genuine laugh, something Zeus hadn’t heard from his brother since before they drew straws that fateful day.

Hades ran his hand along the tinted glass paneling of a shelf before opening it. “Nectar? “

Zeus steps forward and examines the multiple decanters organized in front of him. He decidedly pulls out a decanter completely made out of red diamond.

“You always did have an expensive taste. “, Hades commented opening it and pouring two glasses.

The two powerful gods sat in silence, taking slow sips of nectar. It was certainly the closest they had been and the longest since they argued in ages.

“Hera seems to think there will be a wedding between those two. “, Zeus added, talking about two current sons.

Hades rests his glass on the side table and lays back into his chair. “Persephone could do the flower arrangements. “

…

“Where are we by the way? “, Jason asked, now feeling much better.

“In my room. “, Nico stated, knowing what his Alpha was trying to do.

Jason had figured this was his room from the beginning, since it definitely wasn’t Hades’ and this didn’t look like an infirmary. Plus, the Underworld having an infirmary wouldn’t make much sense, since most of its residents were either immortal, monsters, or already dead.

In the coming months before this self appointed quest they went on Jason had really come to terms with his sexuality. Not in the way most people think, though there is nothing wrong with Alphas liking Alphas or Omegas liking other Omegas and so on and so on, he just realized he liked sex. No scratch that he loved sex, especially with Nico (granted he was the only person he had sex with but nothing in him really wants that to change). 

“Oh, this is your room. “, Jason said in mock surprise. “So, what kind of things did you do in this bed? “

Nico rolled his eyes, but let Jason pull him closer. “Sleep.”

Jason brushed the younger mans hair back and kissed the sensitive skin just below his ear. “Just sleep? “

“Yes! And aren’t you injured? “, Nico asked, squirming as Jason bit lightly on the skin.

“I’m feeling much, much better.”, Jason mouthed against the Omegas neck and then ran his lips up Nico’s neck and to his mouth.

Nico resisted a moan, but it slipped when the kiss deepened.

Jason sighed into the kiss. “I’m glad we’re okay.”

“We are two.”, Hades speaks up, leaning against the door frame; Zeus to his right, looking as if he was trying to suppress a smirk.

Nico instantly pushes Jason off and attempts to hide his blush; Jason putting gross thoughts in his head to get his boner down, because it was bad enough he was just in his boxers.

“Nico, I believe you still have some clothes here. I think you can give Jason his clothes back. “, Hades added.

…

After Jason and Nico had gotten into their proper clothes, Nico resembling more how he dressed a year ago, the pair had met with their fathers in Hades’ throne room. 

What they couldn’t understand was what they wanted to talk about? Jason had figured once he had seen that he was all right his father would return to Olympus. Yet, there the two stood side by side.

Apparently they had come to an agreement that their quest down to the Underworld would not be a complete failure. They admitted to there being no way to retrieve Nico’s lost memories from Lethe, but Nico could finally meet his mothers’ spirit.

“But-but, why now? I looked everywhere for her, why couldn’t you take me to her earlier? “

“Because he couldn’t. “, Zeus said. “All of hades lovers, that don’t choose rebirth, are taken to a special part of the Underworld that only I or Poseidon may access. “

Hades looked a little uncomfortable with the topic, but said nothing to indicate Zeus should stop.

“It was created, so that Hades could not continue on with his affairs after death. It was Demeter’s idea. “, the king of the gods added, not wanting to upset his brother after they had gotten along earlier.

They went down halls of gold, silver, and platinum, until they reached a door at the end.

Zeus brought his hand to the handle and muttered something under his breath along with sending some lightning into the lock.

It sort of reminded Jason and Nico of Elysium, with it’s green pastures and light feel. Different houses with all sort of dated looks lined the fields; everything from a columned structure to a quaint Victorian styled mansion. 

The house they went into however, was just like the one Nico had taken Jason to in Italy.

Hades and Nico both took a deep breath as they approached the door.

“You should do it, this is for you. “, Hades said, but looked as if he more than anything just wanted to burst through that door.

Nico could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he brought his fist up to the door and knocked. To his surprise the door creaked open at the contact.

“Come in. It should be open. “, a woman’s voice said, laced with a think Italian accent.

Nico slowly made his way into the house, it looked just like the one he visited, except livelier. “Marie, is that you? I hope you’ve come to return that blender you borrowed“

A short woman with Nico’s eyes came bustling through the halls, stopping when she looked at her new visitors.

“Oh mi bello. “, she cried, running to wrap her arms around her son.

Nico didn’t know how to respond at first, he spent so long wanting to be angry at her but some how couldn’t manage to care in that moment.

Nico hugged back. “Mamma. “, he cried into her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, until Maria wanted to look at her youngest again.   
“You’ve gotten so big, bello. “, she said, wiping a tear from his cheek. “Tell me, what great adventures have you been on, huh? And where is your sister? “

And that’s how they came to sit in the living room as Nico talked her through all the years she missed (that he remembered). He told her about Percy finding them and Bianca joining the hunters. Maria let a tear slip as she listened to her son talk about his sisters’, her daughters’ death and the crazy vendetta he had for Percy. He talked about his role in the war against the Titans and how he managed to get Hades’ involved.

Then he talked of the time he spent down in the Underworld, which she was definitely not glad to hear about; she shot Hades’ a disapproving glare and at least he had the courtesy to look semi-guilty. Nico explained how Bianca chose rebirth and how he found Hazel and how lucky he was to have found her.   
He filled her in about the war with Gaia, Crete, getting dragged back to camp, his first heat, and even tells her blushingly about Jason.

“So this is him, I presume? Because if he’s not then Jason must get very jealous at the way you look at other Alphas. “, Maria said, laughing at her sons’ embarrassment. 

“No, I’m the Jason. “, he clarifies, holding out his hand for her to shake.

But instead she hugs him and gives him a kiss on both cheeks. “Thank you for watching him. He’s like his father sometimes. “,she says shooting Hades and almost flirtatious look.

Hades smiles, but looks back to his son. “Maria, why did you not tell me about him? You’ve heard all the confusion this has causes our son and you are the only one who can explain. “

Maria looks guilty. “I never, ever wanted you to feel this way, bambino. I love you so much; you must know these weren’t my intentions. “

“Then, why mamma? Why didn’t you raise me like an Omega? Or tell Bianca? Or papá? Nothing makes any sense to me. “

Between apologies she explained her reasoning behind wanting to shield him as a Beta.

“You were so small and I loved you so much; I knew you were special. “, she looked at her son with the same look she had years ago back when he was first born, tears forming in her eyes. “I just wanted you to be happy, to live a happy life. “

“I told your sister, but I didn’t tell your father. “, she said, then looked at Hades. “It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, Tesoro. I just could never bring myself to tell you. “

Maria went on to tell Nico more about his childhood. Laughing at family memories they had, Hades even laughed at a couple of the stories she told. 

Eventually the time came for them to say goodbye.

She hugged Jason and whispered in his ear. “Take care of him for me. “ then followed it with a kiss to each cheek again.

Jason nodded at her before stepping back.

She simply chose to ignore the fact that was Zeus was there but what was one supposed to say to the person that killed you.

With Nico, it was an endless stream of hugs and kisses. “Oh mi bello, live happy now, okay. “

“I’m going to miss you, mamma. “, Nico choked out.

“Oh, I know. But you’ll be so busy with Hazel and your friends, going on dates with Jason. Maybe even latter in life you guys can get to making me some grand children, huh. “, Maria kissed his head and gave him one last hug before moving onto the god of the dead, her lover.

The two glanced each other over affectionately and it looked like they were going to kiss, but instead:

“What di I tell you, huh? I told you one thing ‘The Underworld is not a suitable place to raise a child’ and what do you do? Raise our child in the Underworld. “

Hades just continues smiling and waits for the end of her rant to kiss her.

“I’m sorry. “, he says, placing his hand against her cheek and she leans into it.

“No, you did what was best. “

Maria placed her hand on his and kissed his fingers. “I need you to do something for me? “

“Anything. “, Hades said returning the favor by bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her fingers.

Maria licks her lips and looks her lover in the eyes. “I need you to let me go. “  
Hades seems broken up about what she was saying, but she didn’t let go ofo his hand.

“A long time ago you told me that you couldn’t get to close, because you were tired of watching those you loved die. I was so in love with you, I’m still in love with you—“, she said trying to hold back tears. “—that I told you I would always be with you. And I am, my heart will always belong to you, but I think, it’s time for yours to move on. “

Hades pressed their foreheads together and held on to her hand tightly, breathing heavily to keep his composure. “You’ve changed me and that part of me that you changed will always be yours, Maria. I can promise you that I’ll stop mourning you, but nothing could make me forget you.”, the god professed, kissing his lover. “I will always love your memory and nothing will change that. “

The ruler of the Underworld wrapped his hand around her face and gave Maria one last long look before kissing her forehead and turning around.

…

After that things resumed back to the way things were before, with a few changes. Now that Jupiter/Zeus had actually came to having a good relationship with Jason (much easier to do when you have only one child), he abolished the law against godly parents conversing with their children. Jason also tried to ask his father to get rid of the table rule, but that one stuck. 

Nico went back to helping his father and sometimes brought Jason with him.  
It also became less frequent that Nico would take trips to go off on his own and now he let Jason tag along most of time, anyway.

Jason held his Omega in arms as they watched ‘The Hobbit’ on the portable DVD player Nico had gotten him for Christmas, kissing the top of his head.

“Shh. Not now, Jason “

“I only kissed your head. “

“Yes and that’s how it always starts. I actually want to finish the movie this time. “, he stated, but still snuggled closer to his Alpha. “You know I love you. “

“I love you, too. “, Jason said before shutting the player and flipping them so he was on top.

“Jason!”, Nico tried to stay serious but laughed as Jason attacked him with kisses.

“What? You shouldn’t have said I love you then; you know it turns me on. “

“Oh yeah? “

“Yeah. “, Jason answered capturing the Omegas lips once more.

“I love you. “, Nico moaned into the kiss.

“I love you too, Nico. “

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Have any questions? Have a prompt for me to (maybe) write?  
> You can reach me at my tumblr Here @ http://castielthebadcop.tumblr.com/


End file.
